Eres mia Solo mia, mi Princesa
by saracali
Summary: Por años Karin reprimio un sentimiento hacia el chico que amaba, pero que sabia que jamás le corresponderia... Pero de repente Sasuke al ver que Naruto se hace tan 'amigo' con Karin una furia muy grande se apodera de él... ¿Será Amor u Orgullo?
1. Un Sentimiento Reprimido

Mi primer SASUKARIN WWWIII! O ... gomene si no le continue con mis otras historias (_ _) pero es que mi prepa me consumio... he decidido borrarlas hasta que pueda nuevamente poder escribirlas y seguirlas... ahora solo hare este fic de NARUTO... plis perdon...

Eres mia... Solo mia, mi princesa...

Capitulo 1 ''Un Sentimiento Reprimido''

A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos, ante nuestros ojos hasta que lo perdemos... Pero nunca es tarde para recuperar, lo que para nosotros fue o es nuestro... Eso es lo que paso con Sasuke y Karin...

Han pasado 3 años desde que el equipo Hebi, ahora nombrado Taka se habia formado. Sasuke habia fallado en su intento de destruir Konoha, ya que sus ojos se habian desgastado debido al uso excesivo del Susanoo. Durante aquellos 3 años se habia arrepentido de haber peleado con Itachi y de haberlo odiado injustamente a causa de una mentira, aún cuando él siendo apenas un niño no dejaba de hecharse la culpa de su muerte.

Durante aquellos 3 años, Sasuke se transplanto los ojos de Itachi para volver a ver y para obtener un nuevo poder. Entreno muy duro para podeer controlar ese poder y cuando al fin lo logro aprovecho la situación y mato al lider de Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara fue una batalla muy dificl peroel más joven de los Uchihas aabo con quien fuese el primer lideeer del clan. Él y solamente él fue el culpable de todo las desgracias de todos que la aldea casi fuese destruida por el Kyuubi, que Naruto no tuviera padres y fuese odiado, que muchas familias hayan muerto, que Itachi haya tenido que matar a todo el Clan y huir como un vil y despreciable traidor y que él haya quedado huerfano sin tener al lado a su familia en especial a su madre Mikoto y a Itachi.

Sasuke con el paso del tiempo dejo de pensar en su padre Uchiha Fugaku, lider del clan; se dio cuenta de que tanto Itachi como él, solo eran instrumentos para su padre, jamás los vio como lo que eran sus hijos su sangre, y termino repudiandolo... Hasta se preguntaba como era posible que una mujer, tan bella, dulce y amable como su madre se haya podido fijar en un monstruo como su padre...

Pero Sasuke sin darse cuenta, la única mujer miembro de su equipo estaba enamorada de él, esa es Karin...

En la sala de una guarida, oculta detrás de una cascada en un espeso bosque estaban reunidos todos los miembros de Taka. Sasuke los había reunido para darles un aviso de suma importancia, era algo que había estado pensando desdde hace varios meses:

Suigetsu: Vamos Sasuke, ya dinos para que nos llamaste -dijo Suigetsu con su caracteristica sonrisa burlona-

Sasuke: Hmph... Los he llamado para decirles... -dijo en un tono serio y autoritario tipico de él, pero haciendo una pequeña pausa- que, he decidido regresar a Konoha...

Todos los miembros de Taka se habian quedado sorprendidos por la decisión de Sasuke, en especial Karin... No, no podía ser posible...:

Juugo: Pero Sasuke ¿Porqué decidiste eso? Es tan, precipitado... -dijo Juugo algo preocupado-

Sasuke: Solo les dire, que le debo una gran deuda a mi aldea... -dijo volteando seriamente todo su cuerpo hacia donde era el camino de su cuarto- Y que no quiero cometer más errores en el futuro... Mañana en la mañana me ire, piensen que es lo que quieren hacer y mañana me lo dicen, adiós... -dijo seriamente y llendose hacia su habitación-

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se quedaron solos y con silencio, muy incomodo en la sala. Aquella decisión de Sasuke los habia dejado mudos, practicamente desde mañana Taka dejaría de existrir. Suigetsu fue el primero en hablar ara romper el incomodo silencio:

Suigetsu: Bueno, aahh... Al parecer todo acabara mañana.. -dijo ya cansado y poniendo sus brazos detras de su cabeza- Bien ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes?

Juggo: Bueno le dire mañana a Sasuke si puedo ir con él, solamente Sasuke puede sustituir a Kimimaro... -dijo Juugo sin una pizca de algún sentimiento, fue serio totalmente-

Suigetsu: Bueno yo pienso, regresar a mi aldea y ver si puedo convertirme en uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla...

Al contrario de esto dos Karin, era la única callada ya que una gran tristeza la había inundado al saber de los propios labios de Sasuke que él se iriá... Sasuke se iriá sin saber todo el amor que ella tenía y que era de él y solo de él...

Suigetsu: ¿Y tú, Karin? ¿Qué harás? No me digas... Irás a escondidas a seguir a Sasuke, para ver si esta vez te hace caso... -menciono de una forma burlona y con una sonrisa tonta-

Karin no dijo nada, solo se levanto con desgano del sofa y oculto sus ojos a punto de estallar del llanto, debajo de su flequillo para que no la vieran... Esa era una de sus cualidades no le gustaba demostrar sus debilidades con quienes no le agradan y la otra era que es muy orgullosa... Paso de largo al lado de Suigetsu sin responder su pregunta, queria irse a su habitación y llorar hasta que los ojos se le secasen...:

Suigetsu: ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comío la lengua? -dijo en tono burlo y al ver que la chica pelirroja detenia su paso-

Karin: No repondere a tu pregunta, por mi piensa lo que quieras -dijo de una manera seria y aunque Suigetsu no lo notase con un deje de tristeza-

Sin importarle que dijese ese idiota, se fue a paso lento de la sala hacia su cuarto:

Suigetsu: Oye Juugo ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?

Ya cuando estuvo a una distancia en que no podian verla ni escucharla, dio a paso veloz hacia su habitación. Al llegar ahi cerro la puerta de un portazo, y se tiro a la cama llorando como una martir. Cada lágrima era por él, por Sasuke:

Karin: Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... -decía en cada sollozo el nombre del primer y seguramente único chico que amara- No... No te vayas... Quiero que te quedes... Que te quedes conmigo... Pero jámas me veras como una mujer, bueno ni siquiera me ves como una compañera de equipo tú solo me ves como un rastreador... -dijo esto con un deje de amargura- Bueno si quieres irte hazlo vete, si tu aldea te recibe con la muerte no será mi problema -esto último lo dijo con enojo-

Karin se levanto de su cama y se cambio de ropa, se puso una bata algo pegada al cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo tenía mucho vuelo, era de un lila muy suave y de seda, esto resaltaba su bello cuerpo ysu blanca y suave piel. Cepillo su largo y bello pelo rojizo y sus lentes los puso en el buró de al lado de su cama y sin más empezo a quedar profundamente dormida ya en su cama:

Karin: Sasuke... Te amo... -susurro antes de quedar dormida y con una pequeña lágrima rodando por su cálida mejilla-

CONTINUARÁ...

los deje picados verdad mis bellezas? ;D bueno esperaran por el cap siguiente hasta luego bye...


	2. Decisión

Eres mia... Solo mia, mi princesa...

Capitulo 2 ''Decisión''

No había podido dormir toda la noche, aquello que Sasuke había dicho ayer la dejaba muy preocupada. Pero en fin hace muhco que renunció a él, asi que no era su problema que Sasuke se fuera y menos si algo le fuese a suceder. Aunque aún esa preocuapción y tristea no se iban, debido al amor a ese amor que empezó a crecer en su interior cuando volio a verlo después, de su pequeño encuentro en el bosque de la muerte en los examenes chunnin, hace seis años. Al ver que Sasuke jamás, reaccionaba o tan siquiera siguiera sus coqueteos decidio renunciar a tener esperanzas, pero aun así sigue enamorada de él, aunque ahora su actitud con Sasuke es igual que con Juugo y Suigetsu aún cuando ella esta sola con él.

Karin ya estaba arreglando sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa que sería su equipaje, ponía su ropa, algunas armas, sus perfumes y por último una fotoy un conejo blanco de peluche... En ella estaban tres personas, un hombre adulto de unos 30 años vestido con la ropa de los Anbu y con la banda de la Aldea de la Hierba,era apuesto, tenía el cabello azul oscuro un poco largo mas o menos le llegaba hasta el inicio del cuello, pero las puntas de las pequeñas capas del pelo estaban levantadas tal y como el pelo de Karin, al lado del hombre estaba una bella mujer de unos 25 años con cabello rojizo, largo hasta la cintura muy bello, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas como la de cuaquier mujer, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas muy bellos también y vestía con kimono lila y entre las piernas de la mujer estaba una niña, una pequeña, linda y frágil niña tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran rojizos, vestía con un vestidito lila y tenía abrazando un tierno conejito de peluche color blanco mientras que la mujer la abrazaba y esta era abrazada por el hombre.

Karin: Mamá... -dijo con tristeza y mucha nolstalgia al tener esa foto y verla- No sabes cuanto te extraño... Si hubieras estado conmigo, yo... Sabría como ser realmente una mujer...

Si aquella foto eran de los padres de Karin y de ella cuando era una niña. La madre de Karin, Midori era muy buena y amable además de bella, desgraciadamente murió en el ataque que sufrío su aldea cuando tenía 12 años quedando Karin como la única sobreviviente de la destruida aldea y última descendiente de su clan, lo único que pudo salvar de su casa fue esa foto y su conejo de peluche. En cuanto a su padre, Ryo nunca volvió a saber más de él después de los 2 años, siempre que le preguntaba a su madre sobre él, ella evadía la pregunta. Tras la muerte de su madre, Karin asegura que su padre debió haberlas abandonado, a su madre debió dolerle tanto su abandono que decidió ocultarselo para que no tuviera una mala imagen de él, pero no fue así. Karin con el paso de los años empezo a detestar a su padre, por haberlas dejado siendo apenas ella una bebé y por haber hecho llorar a su madre, por eso desde que se hizo la encargada de la guarida del sur de una de las prisiones de Orochimaru se forjo ella sola esa actitud de indiferencia hacía los hombres, debido a que el lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Y de que solo le agradaría la gente si le gusta su chakra.

Karin dejo de pensar en aquello y guardo rapidamente la foto. Muchas veces quería romper la parte en donde estaba su padre, pero siempre por alguna razón algo la detenia y arrepentia.

Ya terminado su equipaje, Karin se puso su capa y salio hacia el bosque donde se supone que estaban Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo. Y efectivamente estaban ellos ahí reunidos esperandola todos portando una capa negra:

Suigetsu: Oye ¿porqué tardaste? -dijo con un tono cansado y un tanto enojado-

Karin: ¿Que te interesa? -exclamo enojada y cansada-

Suigetsu: Bueno esta bien, no tienes que ponerte asi...

Sasuke: Bueno, basta ya... -ordeno autoritariamente Sasuke- Bien desde este momento Taka deja de existir, cada quien tomara su camino... Asi que, ¿Cuál fue su decisión?

Suigestsu: Bueno yo regresare a mi aldea, solo espero que no me reciban con armas... -mencionó esto en tono burlon pero con algo de miedo- Y reclamare mi lugar como uno de los siete spadachines de la niebla...

Juugo: Sasuke yo he decidido seguirte... Solo tú puedes controlarme...

Sasuke: Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien... No hay problema, quizás Tsunade tenga alguna cura para lo que tienes... -dijo en tono serio y sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Y tu Karin?

Karin: ¿Eeehh? ¿Yo? bueno... -la pregunta la habia tomado por sorpresa pero retomo su tipica postura, de orgullo y seriedad- Pues no lo sé... No tengo ni la más minima intención de ir con ustedes, tampoco de la de regresar a mi aldea y mucho menos ir con el imbécil de Suigetsu...

Suigetsu: Gracias al cielo... -dijo con su tipica sonrisa burlona y con deje de alivio-

Karin: ¡Callate, tarado! -grito ya hartada de la actitud de él-

Karin estaba a punto de agarrar a Suigetsu a golpes, pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke se detuvo. Practicamente esa mirada decía que no toleraría más discusiones aún y cuando ya dejarían de ser un equipo.

Sasuke y Juugo se fueron hacía el camino que iba directo hacia Konoha, mientras que Suigetsu se iba hacía el lado contrario. Karin estab quieta no sabia que hacer, cuando en eso:

Sasuke: Karin... ¿Sabes? Si tú quieres, puedes venir conmigo... -dijo esto deteniendo su paso-

Karin: ¿Qué dijiste? -exclamo sorprendida-

Suigetsu: Sasuke ¿Hablas en serio? Karin esta loca... -dijo de manera sorpendida, pero sin dejar de burlarse de la pelirroja-

Karin: ¡Suigetsu teme! -grito furiosa y hartada de Suigetsu-

Sasuke: Suigetsu, deja de fastidiarla -ordeno serio y autoritario y volteandose hacía ellos-

Karin: Aaamm... Sasuke ¿Porqué quieres que vaya contigo? -pregunto nerviosa-

Sasuke: Yo no dije eso... -dijo un tanto molesto- Yo dije que podrías venir conmigo si tú querías, no que quería que vinieras conmigo... No confundas las cosas... ¿Qué decides?

Karin estaba pensando en que elegir, si rechazaba esa proposición no podría ir a ningún lugar estaba totalmente sola y si iba con Sasuke solo sufriria por no ser correspondida a su amor, asi que tomo su decisión:

Karin: Sasuke... Esta bien, ire contigo... Pero si tu aldea me reachaza, juro que me voy... -esto último lo dijo algo histerica-

Sasuke: Bien... Serás una buena ninja rastreadora, pero de eso yo lo hablare con Tsunade... Vamonos... -se volteo y se marcho, al igual que Karin y Juugo lo siguieron-

Y asi Taka desaparecio y cada uno tomo caminos diferentes. Durante el camino, Kari se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de Sasuke, él caminaba mero adelante con Juugo mientras que ella iba atras al menos unos 3 metros alejada. Todo el trayecto iba inmenso en un incomodo silencio al menos para Karin. El sol ya estaba por ocultarse y la noche ya estaba por aparecer, y de repente Sasuke se detiene:

Juugo: ¿Eeehh? Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: Acamparemos aquí... -dijo seriamente- Aún falta por llegar a Konoha, llegaremos mañana alrededor del medio día o por la tarde...

Camino como si nada hacía un lugar en el bosque, Juugo y Karin lo siguieron. La noche cubrío con su manto el bosque, y dentro de este solo estaba iluminado por una fogata. Sasuke, Karin y Juugo ya estaban dormidos, cada uno cubiertos por unas mantas.

En eso Karin desperto y vio a su alrededor, no es que sintiera algún chakra, pero necesitaba despejar su mente y que mejor lugar que en el pastizal que había visto durante el camino y además estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Pero antes de ir ahi vio a Sasuke, estaba tan pasivo y sereno dormido se quedo unos minutos observandolo.

Karin: (Sasuke... Jamás te diste cuenta, de lo mucho que me enamore de ti)

Y sin más se fue silenciosamente hacía el pastizal. Al llegar se sentó en el suave pasto, dejo que el suave viento tocara su fina cara y que la luz de la luna la iluminara, con toda esa tranquilidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo la disfruto, cerro sus ojos y comenzo a recordar los días en que vivía con su madre.

***FLASHBACK***

Una pequeña niña pelirroja y que usaba unos lentes circulares(son muy diferentes a los Karin trae ahora, son como los de Naoko de Sakura Card Captor) de tan solo 6 años jugaba con su conejito de peluche en la sala, mientras que su madre hacía la comida.

Karin: Conejito, conejito, bonito, bonito... -cantaba Karin mientras movía su conejo-

Midori: Mi amor, la comida estara lista en unos momentos asi que ve a limpiarte -dijo la madre desde la cocina-

Karin: Si mamí... -exclamo la niña dejando su peluche y yendo al baño a lavarse las manos-

Después de haberse aseado fue a la mesa que ya estaba puesta con una deliciosa comida, se sento al lado de su mamá y empezaron a comer. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y alegre hasta que la pequeña Karin hacía sus tipicas preguntas.

Karin: Mami ¿Qué pasó con papi? ¿Dondé esta? ¿Porqué no esta con nosotras? -pregunto inocentemente-

Midori se quedo quieta ante esas preguntas ya comunes de su pequeña, y su mirada se entristeceo.

Karin: ¿Mami?

Midori: Karin, cuando acabes de comer lleva tu plato al lavabo y agarra helado del congelador como postre ¿si? yo lavare los platos después, mi amor -dijo tratando de sonar calmada y obviamente evadiendo la pregunta de su hija-

Karin: Si mami... -dijo algo decepcionada-

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Siempre era lo mismo, desde los 4 años le ha estado preguntando sobre su padre pero siempre obtenia lo mismo evasivas y otras respuestas que no tenían nada que ver. Con el paso de los años seguía insistiendo hasta los 11 años dejo de preguntar por él.

En eso un recuerdo empezo a ponerse en su mente era ella de bebé, estaba en su cama pero estaba llorando, se sentía asustada. Pero aquello empezo a desvanecerse, cuando unos brazos fuertes la cargaron y empezaron a arrullarla, poco a poco empezo a abrir sus pequeños ojitos rojos y vio a la persona que la cargaba.

Ryo: Ya mi princesa, ya no llores... Tu papá esta aqui para protegerte de toda cosa que te haga daño... -dijo de maner suave y amorosa-

Y de la nada se tranquilizo, al ver que era su padre. Ese recuerdo se le hizo extraño, se supoe que ninguna persona por más inteligente y nada olvidadisa que sea pueda recordar lo que le haya pasado de bebé, en verdad que eso le extraño. Pero su tranquilidad desaparecio al sentir un chakra, pero ese chakra le era conocido asi que solo dijo.

Karin: Sasuke ¿qué sucede? -pregunto seriamente-

Sasuke no repondio por ahora su pregunta, solo se fue a sentar al lado de ella en el suelo y cerro sus ojos.

Sasuke: Nada, solamente que no podía dormir y necesitaba caminar... -dijo seriamente-

Ambos se quedaron asi sin decir nada, y solo disfrutando de la naturaleza. Hasta que Karin, se dio cuenta de que ya debía de irse.

Karin: Bueno... Aaammm... Yo ya tengo sueño, asi que me voy a dormir... B-Buenas Noches... -se fue con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Mientras tanto Sasuke se quedo ahí un rato más, hasta que se fue a dormir media hora después que Karin. A la mañana siguiente, los tres se levantaron y retomaron su camino, las cosas seguían igual Karin estaba atras mientras que Sasuke y Juugo iban adelante. Karin aún pensaba en aquel recuerdo que tuvo, no teía ni la más minima idea de porque lo tuvo.

En Konoha, todos los Anbus, Jounins y algunos pocos Chunnins estaban movilisandose por toda la aldea. Tsunade no podía creer que lo que había leído fuese cierto.

Tsunade: ''Rayos... Asi que esto, es lo que va a hacer...'' -pensó furiosa al tener ese papel en las manos- ¡Shizune, ven aquí! -grito fuertemente desde su oficina-

La joven de pelo negro entro agitada.

Shizune: ¿S-Si Tsunade-sama? -dijo tratando de conteniendo el aliento-

Tsunade: Llama al equipo Kakashi, es urgente -ordeno autoritariamente-

Shizune: ¿Qué sucede?

Tsunade: Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo... Se trata de... Uchiha Sasuke...

Shizune: Aaahh... -fue lo único que pudo decir ante la sorpresa- Si iré en seguida...

Salío lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina de su jefa, a buscar al dicho equipo. Tsunade estaba desesperada desde que leyo ese mensaje, no podía estar tranquila y bajar la guardia por eso movilizo a todos los shinobis para que estuviesen en guardia y alertas ya que en el mensaje decía que... Uchiha Sasuke regresara a Konoha.

CONTINUARÁ...

bueno hasta ahi le dejo es que ya debo de dormir, debo de conservarme muy bien y muy jovenil D... espero que les guste y nos vemos despues... se me olvidaba dejen reviews y no me den de tomatasos ...


	3. La Llegada

Eres mia... Solo mia, mi princesa...

Capitulo 3 ''La Llegada''

Tenía que movilisarse y rápido, esto no era un juego... Uchiha Sasuke iba a regresar a Konoha, pero no se confiaba de lo que decía dicha carta, por eso necesitaba que el equipo siete estuviera ahí.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura y Kakashi estaban caminando por la aldea, pero estaban algo intrigados al ver que los Anbus, Jounins y varios Chunnins estaban movilizandose por toda la aldea, no era muy normal aquello. En eso Shizune los encuentra y va hacía ellos.

Shizune: ¡Naruto-kun, Sakura, Sai-san, Kakashi-san! -grito apurada-

Kakashi: ¿Mmm? ¿Shizune, qué ocurre? -dijo dudoso-

Shizune: Aha-aha-aha... T-Tsunade-sama los mando a llamar...

Naruto: ¿Tsunade-obachan? ¿Y qué quiere? -pregunto dudoso y desconcertado-

Kakashi: Tiene que ver con la movilidad de los shinobis ¿verdad? -menciono ya entendiendo todo-

Shizune: Si dense prisa... -dijo desesperada- Todo esto se trata de... U-Uchiha Sasuke...

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. En especial Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura: ¿S-Sasuke-kun? -fue todo lo que pudo decir la joven pelirrosa-

Naruto: Shizune-nechan ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? -pregunto desesperado-

Shizune: No lo sé... Pero solo Tsunade-sama sabe vayan con ella, les dira todo -dijo ya más calmada-

Sasi: Bien iremos en seguida...

Asi los 4 fueron a toda velocidad hasta la torre Hokage, en especial Naruto. Entraron y fueron hasta la oficina de Tsunade y Naruto fue el primero en entrar seguido por los demas.

Naruto: ¡Tsunade-obachan! -grito desesperado el rubio y entrando desmeridamente-

Tsunade: Naruto, calmate -ordeno la hokage-

Sakura: ¡Shishou! ¿Es cierto, lo de Sasuke-kun? -dijo desesperada-

Después entraron Sai y Kakashi y ordenandose con Naruto y Sakura en frente del escritorio de la Sannin.

Tsunade: Bien supongo que ya saben para que los llame ¿verdad? -menciono poniendo sus manos delante de su cara-

Naruto: Ba-chan, ¿Es cierto qué tiene noticias de Sasuke?

Tsunade: Si... Anoche, en los mensaje por aire nos llego un mensaje en un halcón en el estaba en el simbolo Uchiha en el nudo que enrollaba el pergamino. Me lo trajeron rapidamente, y leí lo que decía -menciono en tono preocupante-

Sakura: Y diganos ¿qué decía? -pregunto desesperada-

Tsunade abrio nevamente ese mensaje y empezo a decir lo escrito.

_Godaime Hokage, vengo a informarle que mañana por el medio día o por la tarde llegare a Konoha. No vengo con la intención de pelear o de causar una guerra, aunque usted no me crea. Vengo con algunos miembros de mi antiguo equipo, descuide ellos tampoco haran daño ni nada, solo pido que ayude a uno de ellos en especial. Al llegar a la aldea iré de inmediato con usted y hablaremos sobre lo que usted escoja acerca de mi. Pero eso si, me defendere de ser necesario._

_Atte. Uchiha Sasuke_

Kakashi: ¿Todo eso lo escribio Sasuke? -pregunto dudoso-

Tsunade: Si no hay ninguna duda, esta es su letra y tiene el simbolo Uchiha no puede ser nadie más

Sai: Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto ya interesado en el asunto el joven palido-

Tsunade: Movilize a los shinobis para que hicieran de guardia en la aldea, en caso de que lo que él escribió fuese mentira -dijo aún estando seria y en la misma posición-

Sakura: Pero si Sasuke-kun, puso que no venía con intenciones de dañar -respondio defendiendo a su ex-compañero de equipo-

Naruto: Es cierto... -apoyo el joven rubio a su amiga-

Tsunade: Muchachos, no sabemos si Sasuke esta siendo sincero... Tenemos entendido que intento atacar Konoha y que asesino a Danzou. Tenemos muchas razones, por las cuales no bajar la guardia y más ahora que trae gente.

Naruto: Pero... -iba a reclamar cuando su sensei lo detuvo-

Kakashi: Entiendo como te sientes, pero dado la sitación debemos tomar todas las medidas necesarias -le dijo a su alumno tocando su hombro-

Naruto: Esta bien... -dijo resignado-

Kakashi: Bien, Tsunade-sama ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio y fue hacía ellos con total seriedad.

Tsunade: Acompañen a los demás shinobis en hacer guardia, iran al área este ahí estan el equipo Kurenai y Shikamaru, el equipo Gai esta del otro lado...

Kakashi: Esta bien, iremos de inmediato -obedecio el ninja copia- Chicos vamos...

Naru/Saku/Sai: ¡Si! -gritaron al mismo tiempo-

Pero en eso...

Tsunade: Naruto, espera

Naruto: ¿Eeehh? -se detuvo al escuchar su nombre-

Tsunade: Tú no iras con ellos, te quedaras aqui... -ordeno autoritariamente-

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? -se quejo el hijo de yondaime-

Tsunade: Ustedes vayanse...

Los tres miembros del equipo se fueron dejando a la Hokage y a Naruto solos.

Naruto: ¿Porque me detuvo, Ba-chan?

Tsunade: Naruto necesito que te quedes aqui, es para prevenir...

Naruto: ¿Prevenir? -dijo dudoso-

Tsunade: En caso de que lo que Sasuke escribio, sea falso necesito que lo enfrentes solo tu puedes estar a su nivel... -dijo en tono preocupante- Ni siquiera un Anbu o Kakashi podran someterlo, asi que necesito que te quedes...

Naruto: Esta bien, la entiendo... -dijo serio pero firme y confiado-

En el camino ya casi llegaban Sasuke, Karin y Juugo a Konoha estaba por ser de tarde, pero a lo lejos las grandes puertas de la aldea se empezaron a ver.

Al llegar a la aldea, Karin empezo a sentir muchos chakras ocultos alrededor de ellos... Si estaban vigilandolos...

Karin: Sasuke, siento muchos chakras alrededor nuestro -dijo la joven pelirroja-

Sasuke: ¿De verdad? Al parecer no confían en nosotros -menciono como si ya supiera que eso sucedería- Esten alertas por si ocurre algo...

Siguieron caminando hasta la torre Hokage, no había nadie alrededor. Sasuke iba de lo más tranquilo igual Juugo, pero Karin no estaba tranquila tantos chakras la ponían nerviosa y creía que en cualquier los atacarían, pero se mostro serena.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la oficina de la Hokage y tocaron.

Tsunade: Adelante -ordeno fuertemente-

Al escuchar aquello, Sasuke giro la perilla y entro con sus compañeros, y vio a Tsunade con una actitud fría y sentada en su escritorio y al lado de esta estaba Naruto. No se inmuto ni se impresiono, le dio igual.

Tsunade: Te esperaba, Sasuke -dijo seriamente-

Sasuke: Hmph... -fue lo unico que dijo antes de ponerse frente a la Hokage-

Tsunade: Bien, dejemonos de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres en realidad -solto sin titubear-

Sasuke: Lo que quiero es lo que dije en ese mensaje que envie... Quiero regresar a Konoha y no vine con causar alguna pelea

Tsunade: ¿Y crees qué te creere eso? -dijo sarcasticamente- Te fuiste de la aldea para ir con Orochimaru, te uniste a Uchiha Madara, atacaste la cumbre de los kage, trataste de destruir Konoha... Y ahora vienes como si nada a querer regresar, si claro como si de la noche a la mañana te creyeramos... -exclamo enfadada-

Sasuke: Se que es dificíl de creer, pero mis intenciones si son sinceras

Tsunade: Bien haremos esto... Te aceptare y dejare que te instales, pero te estare vigilando a ti y a tu equipo tiempo completo por una semana... Si no vemos ninguna acción sospechosa tanto tuya como de ellos rebocare tus crimenes y los de tus compañeros... Pero si vemos que rompen el trato, a ti encarcelaremos y te condenaremos y a ellos los enviaremos de vuelta hacia sus aldeas y que haya deliberen lo que ellos merecen.. ¿Qué dicen, aceptan o no? -dijo como última palabra-

Sasuke, Juugo y Karin lo pensaron estarían algo reprimidos, pero era mejor que estar en lucha contra ellos. A Karin se le hacía muya confiable el chakra de Tsunade, aunque podía sentir que era muy pesado debido al caracter de la mujer y que ella vio a su gran fuerza.

Sasuke: Esta bien, aceptamos... -dijo el Uchiha en tono serio-

Tsunade: Y ustedes dos, ¿estan de acuerdo? -preguto a Karin y Juugo-

Karin/Juugo: Si...

Tsunade: Bien vayan a alojarse, los vere mañana... -al decir esto hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se fueran, pero Sasuke empezo a hablar-

Sasuke: Un momento Godaime... -exclamo a la Sannin-

Tsunade: ¿Si Sasuke?

Sasuke: Quisiera que mi compañer Juugo, se quedara en el hospital

Tsunade: ¿Mmm? ¿Porque, esta herido o enfermo? -pregunto dudosa al ver al chico de pelo naranja-

Sasuke: Tiene un transtorno mental muy severo, por eso quiero que se quede haya mañana le explicare con detalle todo

Tsunade: Esta bien...

Sasuke: Pero eso si, ponga a shinobis de alto a cuidar la habitación o a Anbus si es necesario... -dijo en tono de precaución- Pero en caso de que no puedan controlarlo, llamenme yo sabre ue hacer... -esto último lo dijo en tono severo-

Tsunade: Esta bien... -menciono algo desconcertada y dudosa-

Sasuke: Bien adios...

Tsunade aún tenía dudas sobre lo de Juugo, Naruto quería hablar pero no podía por petición de Tsunade asi que solo se quedo en guardia y serio. Y sin más se marcho al que alguna vez fuera su departamento, en su niñez; mientras que Juugo fue llevado por Shizune al hospital por orden de Tsunade. Karin se fue a buscar algún departamento, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado de sus misiones asi que se fue a uno perfecto que encontro.

Tenía dos habitaciones, cocina, sala, baño con regadera, comedor todo lo esencial. Fue a su cuarto y ordeno su ropa, se metio a bañar dejando que el agua relajara su esbelto cuerpo. Ya terminado el baño se cambio poniendose un pequeño short rojo, con una blusa de tiras del mismo color que el short y muy pegada al cuerpo. Se quito sus lentes y se lanzo a los brazos de morfeo.

Sasuke llego al que era su departamento, como era de esperarse estaba lleno de polvo asi que lo limpio y lo dejo como cuando aún vivía ahí. Tomo una ducha y solo se puso un pantalon negro, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y su ancha espalda llena de cicatrices debido a los años de entrenamiento que tuvo con Orochimaru y Madara además de sus demás batallas. Juugo se quedo en una de la stantas habitaciones del hospital, antes de dormi le hicieron un chequeo para ver si tenía algo malo y le pusieron un sedante para que no tuviera atauqes como Sasuke había dicho y como él había dicho pusieron Anbus afuera de su cuarto.

A partir de mañana muchas cosas van a cambiar en especial para Karin, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura.

CONTINUARÁ...

le continuare después al cap que sigue no se si mañana gracias por sus reviews ... esque actualizo de volada porque toy en vacaciones... bye nos vemos ;D hasta la proxima dejen reviwes y nada de tomatasos plis


	4. Una Nueva Vida

gracias por sus reviews aunque solo sean dos autoras gracias bellezas ^w^, aprovechare que aun no entro a clases para avanzarle lo más que pueda , dejen reviwes y nada de tomatasos o me enojo o ahora si a leer

Eres mia... Solo mia, mi princesa...

Capitulo 4 ''Nueva Vida''

El sol empezaba a asomarse por su ventana. Ya era de día y con ello una nueva vida. Karin se desperto perezosamente y fue a bañarse, comio algo de la poca comida que compro ayer y se cambió. Al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta, de que necesitaba nueva ropa ya no quería usar el uniforme de Orochimaru. Asi que salió y fue a ver si había alguna tienda abierta.

Sasuke ya se había levantado desde hace rato se baño, comío, y se puso su ropa de Taka. Durante el camino hasta la torre Hokage había algunas personas que ya se habían levantado y ya estaban haciendo sus labores cotidianas, algunas de esas personas lo vio y se dio cuenta de la clase de miradas que le lanzaban unas eran de odio, otras de mieo y unas cuantas de sorpresa al ver al último Uchiha de regreso. A Sasuke no le importo en lo más minimo el tipo de miradas que le daban, él seguía su camino hasta donde estaba Tsunade. Algo en el camino del Uchiha le llamo la atención e hizo que se detuviera.

Sasuke: ''¿Karin?'' -penso dudoso al ver a la pelirroja salir de una tienda de ropa-

No le importo en lo más minimo, asi que siguió su camino.

Llego a su casa con algunas bolsas de ropa, aquella tienda tenía ropa bonita y barata asi compro toda la que quería. Karin fue a su cuarto con las bolsas, se cambio y se probo una de las blusas y faldas. Se veía muy bien con esa blusa kimono, era como un kimono se abrochaba en la cintura con una cinta y le llegaba hasta la cadera y era de manga corta y lila y para combinarla se puso una falda negra que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla más o menos a la mitad de la pierna. Aunque ella no se daba cuenta era igual a su madre en bella, en el espiritu, y el fisicoa excepción de los ojos y el estilo del cabello que esos los heredo de su padre.

En eso uno de los tantos recuerdos de su iñez regresaban a su mente.

***FLASHBACK***

Midori estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, quería tener todo listo cuando su pequeña Karin de 8 años llegara después de la academia. Escucho la puerta cerrarse asi que, su hija ya debió haber llegado pero un llanto captó su atención de inmediato, asi que dejo lo que hacía y fue a la sala que era de donde se oía el llanto y encontro a su pequeña Karin llorando ,sentada en el suelo y abrazando su conejito de peluche.

Midori: Karin, mi amor ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porqué lloras? -dijo la madre toda preocupada por su bebé y abrazandola-

Karin: Mami... -exclamo sollozando-

Midori: ¿Qué tienes, mi cielo? -dijo acariciando la cara de Karin-

Karin: Mami... Soy fea... -dijo entre sollozos-

Midori: ¿Qué? ¿Comó qué eres fea? -menciono extrañada- Tú no lo eres, Karin...

Karin: Si, si lo soy... Soy muy fea... -seguía sollozando y abrazando a su peluche-

Midori: ¿Quién dijo qué eras fea, mi amor? -exclamo empezando a enfadarse-

Karin: Los... L-Los niños de la academia...

Midori: Pero ¿Porqué dicen qué estas fea? Si tú estas hermosa, mi cielo -dijo ya más calmada y tomando el rostro de su hija- Eres la niña más linda que pude haber tenido...

Karin: No, no soy bonita...

Midori: ¿Porqué dices eso?

Karin: Es que ellos dicen que soy fea, por... Por mis lentes... -dijo tomando sus lentes y apartandolos lo más lejos de ella- ¡Ya no los quiero!

Midori: Karin... Mi amor, tu no eres fea... Tú estas bellisima, con o sin lentes tu eres muy bella -dijo tomando los lentes de Karin y antes de ponerselos de nuevo le limpio la carita a su hija y volvió a ponerle los lentes-

Karin: Mmm... Pero los niños... -dijo ya más calmada, pero fue interrumpida por su mamá-

Midori: No hagas caso a esos niños... Si te molestan es porque nadie les dice que son bonitos... -menciono besando la frente de su hija- De hecho para que lo sepas, yo de niña usaba lentes...

Karin: ¿En serio, Mami? -dijo sorprendida-

Midori: Si cuando iba a la academia, usaba lentes y todos los niños me molestaban... Tambien me sentía igual que tú pero...

Karin: Pero ¿Qué, mami? -dijo ya interesada-

Midori: Un niño me defendió... Me defendio de aquellos que me molestaban, hasta terminaba algo golpeado por defenderme... -todo lo que menciono lo dijo con amor y ternura-

Karin: ¿Un niño? ¿Y quién era ese niño, mami? -dijo de una manera muy tierna (nota autora: ya se imaginaran w aaww cocha)

En la cara de Midori se dibujo una sonrisa muy tierna al recordar a ese niño.

Midori: Era tu padre...

Karin: ¿Fue papi? -dijo sorprendida y ya dejando de llorar-

Midori: Si... Ryo, me defendio de aquellos niños y llego a golpearse con ellos solo para defenderme... -contaba mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hija- Cuando esos niños se fueron yo seguía llorando, tu papá fue hacía mi y pregunto si estaba bien yo solo asenti... Él me decía que dejara de llorar y que le dejara ver mi cara... Yo no quize, asi que él tomo mis manos delicadamente, las retiro lentamente de mi cara e intento que yo levantara el rostro, pero no quería... Asi que él tomo mi cara con sus manos, la levanto suavemente y aunque estaba llorando pude ver que Ryo me dedicaba una linda sonrisa... Yo seguía llorando, asi que él me quito los lentes, y con sus manos me limpio las lágrimas de mi cara... En ese tiempo no sabía porque, pero me gusto que él hiciera eso y asi deje de llorar...

Karin con cada palabra ponía más atención, de hecho se preguntaba como se habían conocido sus papás y ahora lo estaba sabiendo.

Karin: Y ¿Qué pasó después mami?

Midori: Él me dijo que no le hiciera caso a esos iños, que todo lo que ellos me decían era mentira... Y aún sin dejar de sonreír y de tener mi rostro en sus manos, se acerco a mi cara y me dijo, las palabras más bonitas que había escuchado en mi vida en ese tiempo... -dijo muy metida en ese recuerdo-

Karin: ¿Cuales eran, mami? -dijo curiosa la pequeña-

Midori: ''Descuida ellos no te volveran a molestar y si lo vuelven a hacer yo les dare una paliza... ¿Sabes? Para mi, tú eres lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida y no me gusta verte llorar... Así que solo sonríe para mi ¿si? Porque te ves muy adorable cuando sonries'' -repitio las palabras exactas que le dijo el único hombre que ha amado y amara por siempre- Eso fue lo que tu padre me dijo cuando eramos niños...

Karin: Que bonito, mami -dijo muy risueña-

Midori: Yo me sonroje y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa... Ryo me puso devuelta mis lentes, acarició mi cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente... Él se fue y yo seguía mrandolo mientras se iba una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo que ya estaban... Desde ese entonces me enamore de tu padre... -dijo mientras cargaba a su hija para ir al comedor- Asi que no les vuelvas a hacer caso a esos niños ¿si, mi amor?

Karin: Si mami... -exclamo con una sonrisa-

Midori: Bien, ven vamos a comer...

Ambas fueron a comer después del incidente y estuvieron muy felices.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Esa fue una platica que le gusto mucho, y que quisiera volver a vivir pero eso no era posible. Dejo atras eso y con la ropa que ya tenía se fue a la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade.

Sasuke ya había llegado con Tsunade y estuvo hablando con ella por un rato.

Tsunade: Bien, ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Sasuke? -menciono seriamente la Sannin-

Sasuke: Hmph... Si ya que... -menciono con desgano-

Tsunade: Bien desde mañana iniciaras las misiones... Ahora puedes retirarte...

Sasuke: Si

Dio vuelta hacía atras y se fue, necesitaba comprar algunos articulos nuevos de ninja y algunos viveres para su casa. En el camino a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, vio del otro lado a Karin con nueva ropa, eso si le sorprendio, porque de hecho se veía bien demasiado bien... ¡Rayos! ¿en que estaba pensando? No podía perder su tiempo en tonterias.

Tsunade, estaba sellando unos papeles cuando alguien toca la puerta de su oficina.

Tsunade: ¡Adelante! -grito fuerte-

Karin: ¿Godaime?

Tsunade: Aaahh... Eres la chica que vino con Sasuke y con el otro muchacho... ¿Karin era tu nombre cierto? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

Karin: Si... -dijo poniendose adelante del escritorio de Tsunade-

Tsunade: Bien, de seguro vienes para poder ser ninja rastreador ¿cierto?

Karin: Si... -exclamo sorprendida- ¿Como lo...?

Tsunade: Sasuke, me lo dijo... -interrunpio la mujer- Me dijo que tenias grandes habilidades, en ese campo...

Karin: Si... -dijo segura y sin titubeos ante la actitud de su nueva jefa-

Tsunade: Bien mira, ven mañana a las doce en punto en el campo de entrenamiento numero cinco... Ahi te hare una prueba y si la pasas, serás un shinobi de Konoha ¿Si?

Karin: De acuerdo...

Tsunade: Muy bien, puedes retirarte... -dijo haciendo una seña de que se podía ir-

Karin: Gracias...

Karin, se retiro de la oficina y como ya no tenía nada más que hacer se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea tenía que conocer bien su nuevo hogar.

La noche había llegado a la aldea, Juugo no tuvo ningún ataque debido a los estudios, Naruto seguía haciendo sus misiones como de costumbre con su equipo y como tal se fue a cenar ramen mientras que los demás se fueron a sus hogares, Sasuke ya había comprado las cosas que necesitaba y solo fue a dar una vuelta por los parques y areas con vegetación de Konoha y Karin fue a comprar viveres y ya había dado muchas vueltas por la mitad de la aldea asi que se memorizo cada lugar de esa mitad, mañana memorizara la otra mitad.

Sakura iba caminado hacía su casa por el parque, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Sasuke, pero como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de ese parque con los ojos cerrados y con su tipica posee de frialdad y seriedad. Estaba en un dilema si acercarsele y hablar o hacer como si nunca lo hubiera visto, asi que opto por la primera.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun? -pregunto dudosa la pelirosa al Uchiha-

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? -dijo sin restarle la más minima importancia y voltear hacía ella con desgano-

Sakura: Yo quisiera hablar contigo...

Sasuke: Ya lo estas haciendo -exclamo friamente-

Sakura se sento al lado de él y empezo a charlar.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun, nos extrañaste a mi, a Kakashi-sensei, a Naruto y... A mi?

Sasuke: No... -solto como si nada-

Sakura: Bueno entonces ¿Porque regresaste? -pregunto intrigada-

Sasuke: Mira he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero varios de ellos si me he arrepentido de los otros no... -dijo seriamente- Si regrese es para limpiar el nombre de mi hermano, enmendar mis errores protegiendo la aldea ya que eso es lo que Itachi hizo aún y cuando los malditos ancianos de Konoha no se lo merezan y... tratar de restablecer mi clan... -esto último lo dijo como si eso fuese imposible-

Sakura: Y ¿Quién es la afortunada? -pregunto curiosa-

Sasuke: Hpmh... -una sinica sonrisa se formo en su cara- No eres tú, si lo estas pensando...

A Sakura se le partió el corazón al escuchar aquello, el tiempo había cambiado a Sasuke lo había hecho más serio y frio de lo que era antes.

Sasuke: Y dudo mucho que alguien quiera hacer una familia conmigo, por lo que hecho en todo este tiempo... -ya hartado de esa platica se levanto de la banca y dispuesto a irse hasta que...-

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-kun espera! -grito la Haruno y levantandose de la banca rapidamente-

Sasuke se detuvo y voltio con desgano.

Sasuke: ¿Ahora qué quieres? -dijo empezandose a hartar-

Sakura se acerco hasta él hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Sakura: Yo... Yo quiero restablecer el clan contigo... -dijo apenada y ruborizada-

Sasuke: Hm-hm-hm... -rio sinicamente el Uchiha- ¿No entendiste, verdad? Yo no tengo intenciones de restablecer mi clan contigo, y no es porque no seas bonita sino porque no me llamas la atención...

Cada palabra le dolío a la joven pelirrosa e hizo algo sin pensarlo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Rapidamente tomo el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos y lo beso suavemente.

A Karin le habia parecido muy comoda la aldea y pasó por un puesto de Takoyaki a comprar un poco (nota autora: conste que es la comida favorita de karin y si es cierto ;D). Estaba regresando por un parque para llegar a su casa, pero se quedo helada al ver algo que la destrozo... Sasuke besandose con una chica de cabellos rosas. Hasta ahí podía aguantar y sin más salió corriendo de ahi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke tomo por las muñecas a Sakura y se la quito rapidamente de encima.

Sasuke: Ni aunque hagas esto, te hare caso... -dijo como si nada hubiese pasado-

Sakura: Pero Sasuke-kun, yo aún sigo enamorada de ti... -dijo casi a punto de llorar- No me importa lo que hayas hecho mal, yo te perdono y si me aceptas te juro que estare siempre contigo...

Sasuke solto a Sakura y la miro friamente.

Sasuke: Yo no te pedi que me perdonaras... -dijo despectivamente y volteandose para irse- Ya te dije no me llamas la atención porque no me gustas...

Y sin más él se fue del lugar dejando a Sakura destrozada...

CONTINUARÁ...

bueno aqui le dejo despues les dare el cap siguiente ;D asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado dejen lindos reviews y nada de tomatasos ok? cuidense mis adoraciones


	5. El Plan

Eres mia... Solo mia mi Princesa...

Capitulo 4 ''El Plan''

Corría y corría sin rumbo fijo. Solo de dejaba llevar hacia donde quisieran llevarla sus piernas, porque cualquier lugar era mejor que en el que vio esa horrible escena... Sasuke besandose con una chica que no era ella...

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hasta ahi podia ella aguantar. Definitivamente tenía que sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza y de... Su corazón...

Ella llego a otro parque y vio que solo estaba iluminado por la luna y totalmente solitario. Era el lugar perfecto ahí podría deshahogarse sin que nadie la viera, encontro una banca y ahí se sento y libero más lágrimas.

-Eres una tonta... Tonta, tonta por seguir pensando en él... En ese... Ese, tarado... -decía entre sollozos y con un tono que ademas de reflejar tristeza también reflejaba enojo-

Ya llevaba 5 tazones de ramen, era una noche para celebrar. Su mejor amigo había regresado. talvez no con él humor que Naruto quería pero regreso.

-¡Quiero otro tazón! -grito entusiasmado y hambriento el joven rubio-

-De acuerdo, otro tazón para ti... -dijo Teuchi preparando otro tazón de ramen-

-Con puerco barbiqiu... -menciono Ayame-

-¡Si! -grito alegremente y con una gran sonrisa nuestro joven Uzumaki-

Después de haber celebrado esa noche con 18 tazones de ramen Naruto se va a su casa con el estomago lleno.

Todo estaba tranquilo durante el camino, hasta que Naruto escucho y vio algo en el parque por el que pasa.

-''¿Mmm? ¿Qué será eso?'' -penso el rubio al escuchar esos sollozos provenientes de una persona.

Ahí estaba, una chica pelirroja llorando en una banca, con las manos tapando su cara... Pero esa chica se le hacía conocida.

-Amm... ¿Oye? -dijo Naruto hablandole a la chica.

Ella levanto la cara mojada de lagrimas al oir que alguien la llamaba.

¡Exacto! Era ella, la chica que vino con Sasuke... Ahora la pregunta era ¿Porqué estaba llorando?

-Disculpa ¿Porque lloras? -pregunto preocupado-

-¿Qué? Yo... Yo no estoy llorando -dijo enojada y limpiandose las lágrimas con sus brazos-

-Aja, claro... -exclamo sarcasticamente y cruzandose de brazos- Oye, ¿Tú eres, la chica que vino con Sasuke, verdad?

-Si

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto curioso y sentandose al lado de ella en la banca-

-Karin -dijo más calmada, pero desconfiando al tener al rubio al lado-

-Bueno, mucho gusto Karin-chan yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto... -se presento de manera alegre y confiada-

A Karin le estaba empezando a tener confianza a Naruto, ya que empezo a sentir su chakra.

-''Su chakra... Es cálido y brillante... Es sincero... Creo que puedo confiar en él'' -pensó calmada al sentir el chakra de Naruto-

-Bien, Karin-chan dime ¿Porqué llorabas?

-Ya... Ya te dije, que no estaba llorando -dijo desviando la mirada-

-Oye yo se lo que vi, y tú estabas llorando...

-B-Bueno si estaba llorando ¿y qué? -exclamo con su tono rudo-

-Bueno no tiene nada de malo, pero solo dime Karin-chan ¿Porqué llorabas? -pregunto comprensivamente-

-Bueno... Es que... Me... M-Me da pena, decirlo -dijo sonrojada y apenada-

-Vamos dime, no tengas vergüenza -dijp de manera confiada y con una gran sonrisa-

Pa ra Karin era muy complicado espesar sus emociones... Bueno en realidad no, pero desde la muerte de su madre se le hacía muy complicado decir sus sentimientos a alguien ya que había perdido la confianza en las personas y más en los hombres, desde aquel...

-Te lo dire, pero te parecera algo tonto... Llore, porque... Porque... -estaba nerviosa, estp era dificil, pero lo solto- Porque vi al hombre que amo besandose con otra chica...

A Naruto no se le hizo mucha sorpresa... Bueno jamás vio a una chica llorar por ver al chico que quería besarse con otra, pero al oír la razón del llanto de Karin ya imaginaba quien era el hombre que la pelirroja amaba y quizas quien era la chica con la que se estaba besando.

-¿Era Sasuke, verdad? -dijo despreocupadamente y de manera tranquila-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera te he dicho quien es el hombre que amo -exclamo sorprendida-

-Bueno eres una chica y Sasuke tiene mucha popularidad con las chicas -dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recargandose en la banca- Debiste haberlo visto cuando estaba en la academia, todas las niñas muertas por él diciendo ''Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...'' Bueno a excepción de Hinata, que era la única que no lo acosaba...

A Karin se le hizo interesante ver que desde niño, Sasuke ya causaba ''alteraciones'' en las niñas (nota autora: conste niñas que fue lo único que se me ocurrio ;D)

-Dime Karin-chan ¿Cómo era la chica que besaba al teme?

-Bueno, no le vi bien la cara... -comenzaba a relatar tratando de recordar la horrible escena- Pero era alta como de mi estatura, delgada, pelo corto y de color rosa... Hmph, por toda mi descripción, ya te imaginaras que esa mujer debe ser toda una belleza... -esto último lo dijo con enfado y con alfo de envidia y cruzo los brazos-

-Sakura-chan... -susurro el rubio al darse cuenta que tenía razón-

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto extrañada la pelirroja-

-La chica que viste, besandose con Sasuke era Sakura-chan, mi compañera de equipo...

-¿Tú compañera?

-Si... Ahh... -suspiro recordando viejos tiempos y empezando su relato- Cuando me gradue de la academia, a Sasuke, a Sakura-chan y a mi nos hicieron un equipo y nuestro lider es Kakashi-sensi. Hicimos muchas misiones... Sakura-chanm siempre trataba de llamar la atención del teme, pero el siempre la rechazaba, como ella hacía conmigo... -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Tú estas enamorado de ella? -pregunto dudosa nuestra pelirroja-

-Lo estaba...

-¿Lo estabas?

-Si... Yo creía que amaba a Sakura-chan pero no fue asi, me di cuenta de que solo la quería como una amiga y como una hermana... ¡Y yo soy su hermano mayor! -esto último lo dijo con entusiasmo-

Para Karin le era increible ver que aún había gente sincera en el mundo. Dejaron atras de lo que hablaban y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas. La platica estaba muy bien y en ocasiones Naruto le sacaba algunas risitas y sonrisas a Karin.

-Bueno Karin-chan, creo que no soy él único con una vida dificil -dijo apenado y rascandose la cabeza-

-Si, creo que si... -dijo con una ligera sonrisa-

-Karin-chan, tú me dijiste que cada que ese chico Suigetsu te fastidiaba, el teme lo regañaba y hacía que te dejara en paz -decía en tono analitico y poniendo su mano en su barbilla- Y que cuando tú estabas en peligro él te salvaba ¿cierto?

-Amm, si... ¿Naruto a qué quieres llegar? -pregutno curiosa y ya interesada-

-Bueno, toda esta platica he estado planeando algo... -menciono de manera un tanto siniestra (nota autora: ya se imaginaran la caramis lectoras ¬w¬)-

-Bueno dime ¿de qué se trata? -dijo poniendose como niña curiosa, planeando una travesura-

-¿Qué te parece, si tú y yo fingimos ser novios?

-¡¿Qué? -grito exhaltada y sorprendida-

-Si mira, tú y yo fingiremos tener una relación amorosa, frente a Sasuke... Con el tiempo veremos las reacciones de él... Si reacciona de una manera celosa, y empieze a hacernos preguntas de ''nuestra relación'' puede que sienta amor por ti y más si a la que le pregunte más es a ti... Pero si no demuestra nada ante nosotros o si siente celos pero no trata de separarnos, significa que solo es orgullo de hombre lo que tiene...

-De acuerdo, entiendo...

-Bien Kartin-chan dime, ¿estas, de cauerdo con el plan?

-Bueno, no lo sé... -empezo a dudar sobre lo que el Uzumaki proponía-

-Descuida no nos besaremos de verdad, quierodecir no te besare en los labios, solamente nos abrazaremos, nos diremos cositas romanticas y nos daremos uno que otro beso en la mejilla, claro si tu quieres... Anda ¿qué dices, Karin-chan?

-Naruto ¿tú haces esto por ayudarme o porque quieres algo de mi? -exclamo entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono desconfiado-

-¡No, no, no! No pienses mal, yo lo hago por ayudarte y para abrirle los ojos al teme, descuida... Además, yo estoy interesado en una chica... ¿Dime aceptas el plan?

No era mala idea después de todo, darle celos a Sasuke, al menos para desquitarse. Solo esperaba no equivocarse... ¡No! no se iba a equivocar, lo único que haría será ver si Sasuke sentía algo por ella y si la veía como mujer no como un objeto rastreador.

Asi que Karin extendio su mano hacía Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Naruto, acepto el plan -dijo orgullosamente y con la cara en alto-

-Bien, entonces... Que el plan comienze... -diciendo esto estrecho su mano con la de Karin para asi dar por hecho e iniciado el plan-

Ambos se uniran para probar, si Sasuke sentía amor u orgullo, hacía Karin ¿Cuál de stos sentimiento, será el verdadero?

CONTINUARÁ...

bueno hasta aqui les dejo es que me tarde porque ya no estoy con mi mamá y no publicare todos los dias los caps asi que tardare sorry SasuKarin gracias por decirme lo de mis errores de ortografia fue un poco duro pero bueno n_n me alegra que me sigan mis lectoras y nos vemos hasta la otra bye


	6. Que inicie el Plan

Eres mia... Solo mia mi Princesa...

Capitulo 6 ''Que inicie el Plan''

Ha pasado una semana desde que creo el pacto con Naruto de hacer sentir celos a Sasuke para ver si la quiere o no. Él no le ha dicho cuando es el momento de decirle a los demás su ''noviazgo''. Ya había hecho la pruba que Tsunade le había puesto, la paso y la nombraron lider del equipo de Ninja Rastreador, había algunas misiones y todas resultaron ser un éxito.

Juugo, iba al hospital a hacerse chequeos, Tsunade dedujo que debido a que desperto muy pronto su kekkei genkai de sello de maldición debido a que es un poder oscuroy por eso haya adquirido esa doble personalidad de ser pacífico y tranquilo a ser un asesino y un psicopata.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha el equipo 7 estaba en un entrenamiento con Kakashi y Yamato en caso de que el Kyuubi libere su poder ya que Naruto combatía con Sasuke, mientras que Sakura con Sai y en veces Kakashi se metía en la pelea para checar el mismo el progreso de ambos, pero con Naruto y Sasuke no hacía eso él ya tenía visto el nivel de esos dos, por eso siempre los ponía a ellos a pelear ya que si ponía a Sakura o a Sai practicamente no resistirian.

Naruto saltaba, y atacaba con su kunai a Sasuke, mientras que él contraatacaba con su katana a Naruto. Y en el último movimiento ambos chocaron poderes.

-¡Rasengan! -grito entusiasmado por la pelea-

-¡Chidori! -grito al invocar y chocar su poder contra su rival-

Hubo una explosión pero no como la del Valle del Final esta fue más leve obviamente, salpicaron mucha agua ya que estaban en el lago; ambos se miraron fuertemente pero no con odio claramente uno se impresionaba del otro al ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto.

- Ha... Te has vuelto fuerte, teme... -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y con emoción por la batalla, aunque fuese solo entrenamiento-

-Hmph... También tú, usuratonkashi... -exclamo con una media sonrisa tipica del Uchiha-

Los cuatro que estaban en la tierra miraban con entusiasmo esa escena, quizás ellos seguían siendo rivales y siempre competirían por ver quien es el mejor, pero gracias al cielo ya no lo hacen por matarse o por que uno quiere destruir al otro... Solo por ser el mejor...

-''Esos dos... Llegaran muy lejos, aunque sea por diferentes metas'' -pensó el sensei al ver a sus alumnos-

Llego la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban a punto de almorzar cuando Naruto se levanta, toma sus cosas y se va. A todos les extraña eso, menos a Sasuke, en eso Sakura grita.

- ¡Naruto, ¿A dondé vas? -grito la pelirrosa a su compañero-

Naruto al oír eso regresa a donde esta su equipo con una sonrisa, al fin podría poner su plan a marchar eso era lo que esperaba.

- Bueno, ya me voy Sakura-chan o ¿Va a ver más entrenamiento? -pregunto haciendose el rubio haciendose el que no sabe-

- No, no va haber más entrenamiento hasta que Kakashi-sensei nos diga, pero últimamente en esta semana hemos visto que al final de cada entrenamiento, en vez de quedarte un rato e irnos a pasearnos todos como equipo, tú te vas y no te volvemos a ver hasta que tengamos misiones o entrenamiento...

- Dinos Naruto, ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto preocupado su sensei-

Naruto se puso algo nervioso al querer decir la noticia o más bien su plan sin decir que es un plan.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que... Bueno, he estado saliendo con alguien y... -dijo nervioso hasta que Sakura lo interrumpe-

- ¡¿Qué? -grito sorprendida al saber la nueva nueva-

- Si... Bueno se puede decir que ella, ya es mi novia oficialmente. Es por eso que en cada misión o entrenamiento salgo rápido... Jeje, lo siento por no decirles nada... -dijo avergonzado y rascandose la cabeza-

- Bueno entonces Naruto-kun, ¿quién es esa chica? -dijo Sai con su tipica sonrisa falsa.

- Amm, bueno... No sé, si deba decirlo...

- Ya sé, traela mañana después de la misión que nos de Shishou, y asi pasamos un pequeño rato todos... -sugirió la kunoichi-

¡Ya esta! Eso era lo que esperaba, esperar que alguien le dijera que la trajera para conocerla al parecer su plan si funcionaba como pensó.

- Bien le dire, a Ka... Bueno a mi novia, que venga para que la conozcan... Nos vemos después... -dijo despidiendose del grupo-

El equipo estaba muy pensativo de quien sería la ''conquista'' de Naruto

- Sensei, ¿quién cree qué sea esa chica? -pregunto curiosa Sakura a su Sensei-

- No lo sé... -dijo despreocupadamente-

- Puede que sea con una de las chicas de su generación... -sugirio Yamato-

- Si... Ino-cerda no porque esta saliendo contigo Sai, Mmm... Ten-Ten-san tampoco ella es novia de Neji-san, Temari-san no ella esta en Suna y es novia de Shikamaru... Hinata-san, mmm quizás sea ella no tiene novio, pero no ella no le habla mucho a Naruto...

- Bueno esperemos hasta mañana... -dijo Kakashi levantandose del suelo y listo para irse-

- Sasuke-kun ¿Tú quién piensas que sea la novia de Naruto-kun? -dijo volteandose a ver a Sasuke que estaba ajeno a la conversación y recargado en un árbol-

- Hpmh... No sé y no me llama la atención... -dijo seriamente el Uchiha y dejando de recargarse en el árbol para irse a su casa estaba cansado-

Todo el equipo siete se fueron a sus casas, esperando a ver a la ''novia'' de Naruto. Sakura espero a que todos se fueran para hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que ocurrio hace una semana ya que desde entonces no ha tenido tiempo de conversar con él por miedo, pero ahora tenía el coraje de hablar con Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo? -dijo nerviosa-

- Hpmh... ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno sobre lo que paso hace una semana en el parque... Yo...

- Mira ya dije lo que dije, yo no tengo ningún plan contigo y no sentí nada con ese beso ¿entiendes?. Y descuida no pienso mal de ti, pero entiende que tú y yo o tenemos un futuro junto ¿si?

- Si...

- Bien, adiós nos vemos mañana...

Sakura se sentía extraña eso si la hizo sentir algo mal pero también se sentía bien, Sasuke no pensaba que ella era una cualquiera o una muchacha urgida de perder la virginidad, aunque le dolía el hecho de que Sasuke no compartiera el sentimiento que ella y sin más se va a su casa.

El rubio llevaba unas horas caminando por toda la aldea, buscando a Karin pero no la hallaba.

- Cielos, Karin-chan ¿dondé estas? -pregunto ya cansado y acalorado por la busqueda-

Siguió buscandola y como por arte de magia vio a Karin paseando por las calles con una bolsa de comida debido a que compró los viveres. Rapidamente se acerco a ella.

- ¡Karin-chan! -grito hacía la pelirroja-

- ¿Naruto? -pensó al oír gritar su nombre-

Giro hacía donde se oía la voz y donde sentía el chakra del rubio, hasta que lo encontro.

- Naruto

- Karin-chan, te estaba buscando... -dijo jadeando de cansancio por toda la busqueda-

- Bueno, dime ¿Para qué me buscas? -pregunto curiosa-

- Ya podemos dar inicio al plan... -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-

- ¿En serio? -dijo entusiasmada porque lo que más esperaba al fin daría inicio- ¿Y cuando iniciaremos el plan?

- Mañana despúes de mi misión y de la tuya claro, esperame en la entrada de la aldea regresare y ahí daremos la noticia de lo nuestro...

- Excelente... -dijo de una manera un tanto malevola-

- Amm, si... -a pesar de que le caía bien, cuando ella hacía esas caras le daba un poco de pánico de hecho más como cuando Sakura lo golpea-

- Bien entonces si ya vamos, a iniciar el plan... Entonces hay que actuar como tal...

- Si, tienes razón Karin-chan...

Entonces Naruto le da su brazo a Karin para que ella lo tome ella lo hace y se van caminando como si en verdad fuesen novios.

Sasuke estaba en su casa, se había hecho fuerte pero Naruto también ahora tenía que trabajar más duro si quería sobrepasarlo, ya que cuando menos él se lo imagina y Naruto lo supera. De hecho si le daba algo de curiosidad de saber quien era la chica con la que Naruto empezo a tener una relación, pero dejo de pensar en ello y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Naruto se fue con su equipo a la misión encargada por Tsunade, cuando la terminaran llegarían a la tarde a la aldea, mientras que Karin estaba de entrenamiento con su equipo.

La tan afamada tarde llegó Naruto y su equipo iban llegando a la aldea.

- Naruto, dime ¿comó es tu novia? -pregunto la Haruno-

- Bueno ¿en qué sentido, Sakura-chan?

- Bueno en el caracter...

- Si dinos, Naruto-kun... -insistio Sai-

- Buena ella es de buen corazón, es amable solo con la gente que le agrada y con la que no, pues no la trata o le habla mal. Cuando ella se lo propone puede ser muy ruda y fuerte aún cuando ella no tenga tu fuerza Sakura-chan...

- Oh, y ¿qué más dime?

- También es muy dulce e inteligente, pero es rebelde, es algo feminista ella dice siempre ''La voluntad de una mujer puede mover hasta las rocas''

- Entonces ella me va a caer bien... -dice sonriendo al ver que la chica tiene caracter y es muy mujer- ¿Y es bonita?

- Si, muy bonita -dijo felizmente-

- ¿Y fisicamente comó es?

- Eso no lo dire, hasta que la vean...

La puerta de la aldea ya se veía y en ella estaba una persona recostada en el marca de una de las puertas.

- ¿Quién es? -pregunto Kakashi interesado en la persona que estaba ahí-

- No sé -dijo Sasuke también algo curioso-

Naruto trato de agudizar mejor su vista y ver quien era la persona y se dio cuenta de quien era. Y salió corriendo disparado hacía esa persona. Todos quedaron con cara de O.O? (nota autora: es que se ocurrio y se me hizo bonito :D) al ver a Naruto salir tan rápido hacía esa persona y ahí dedujeron que debía de ser la ''novia'' del rubio. Vieron como él se acerco a ella la abrazo efusivamente y vieron que se dieron algo asi como un beso en los labios. Pero la realidad es otra.

Naruto se reía mientras fingia con Karin el beso.

- Jeje, no te rias mucho o se daran cuenta... -susurro el rubio-

- Lo sé, pero es que esto es muy divertido jaja... -susurro divertida la pelirroja-

Ellos seguian asi fingiendo el beso, solo hablaban medio riendose y abrazados se pusieron en una posición en la que pareciera que si se besaban cuando en realidad solo susurraban cosas.

El resto del equipo llego hacía ''los tortolos''. A Sasuke se le increible que Naruto tuviera ese toque con las chicas, pero comparado con él Naruto no le llegaba ni a los talones cuando se trataba de mujeres, él ya tenía experiencia.

- Ejem - solto Kakashi al ver que Naruto y su pareja no se soltaban -

- Ayy, perdón muchachos jeje... -dijo avergonzado el rubio rascandose la cabeza y con las mejillas rojas-

- Bueno Naruto, presentamos ya a tu novia... -exclamo impaciente Sakura-

- Esta bien, Sakura-chan... -dijo tomando valor y tomando la mano de Karin- Chicos les ella es Karin mi novia... -solto mostrando a Karin que permanecía detrás de él abrazandola por la cintura- Karin-chan ellos son mi equipo aunque al teme ya lo conozcas...

Sasuke se quedo helado al ver que la noviecita de Naruto era Karin, de verdad no lo creí se pudo haber imaginado a cualquier chica e inclusive a Sakura, pero a Karin jamás... Ella felizmente lo abrazaba y el dobe de Naruto tomaba a su ex-compañera Taka de la cintura... Se le hizo extraño ver que la chica que desde que entró a Taka andaba con otro siendo que ella andaba tras él hasta claro hace años que ella dejo de coquetearle...

Por alguna extraña razón sintió como un monstruo con garras le rasgaba el interior al ver esa escena ''linda'' si es que se le puede decir asi al menos para él... Ya que al verlos juntos se enfado...

Ahora inicia un juego que ni Karin, ni Naruto saben si terminara mal o saldra como ellos quieren solo Sasuke y el tiempo lo diran...

CONTINUARÁ...

aqui ta el cap espero que les haya gustado y si me tarde ._. pero era por la materia pendiente que tenia y no se si la pase pero estoy segura que si porfis dejen reviews T^T en el cap 5 no me dejaron ninguno ¡MALAS! ne no es cierto ;D plis dejen reviews y asi seguire adelante los reviews son mi comida sagrada :D los veo en otra bye...


	7. ¿Inicio de Celos?

aqui esta el cap nuevo mis ectoras espero que les guste y plis dejen reviews ;D

Bueno ahora si a leer...!

Eres mia... Solo mia mi Princesa...

Capitulo 7 ''¿Inicio de Celos?''

Todos los del equipo se presentaron con Karin menos Sasuke claro, empezaron a caminar por la aldea hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

- Oye Karin ¿de verdad eres la novia de Naruto? -pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa-

- ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Claro que es mi novio, sino no lo hubiera besado y no lo estaría tomando del brazo -dijo fingiendo enojo solo para bromear-

- Esta bien, lo siento...

- Karin-san ¿Qué puesto te puso Tsunade-sama? -pregunto Kakashi-

- Soy lider del escuadron de Ninjas Rastreadores

- Muy pocos, han logrado obtener ese puesto... -comento Yamato- Debes tener buenas habilidades... -pero en eso Sasuke lo interrumpe-

- Claro que tiene buenas habilidades de rastreo y de curación ¿Porqué creen que la elegí como miembro de mi equipo? -Sasuke dijo de manera sarcastica y... ¿enojada?

Todos estaban extrañados de que Sasuke hablara de esa manera, hablaba como si estuviera enojado con alguien. Porque que recuerden ni Naruto ni nadie le había dicho o hecho algo para que se enojara.

Karin y Naruto estaban felices el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección Sasuke ya mostraba celos o algo parecido, pero aún no podían cantar victoria tenían que ver si eran celos de orgullo o celos de amor.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Porqué estas así? No hemos dicho nada malo -dijo tranquilamente Karin al ver la actitud del Uchiha, la verdad esto la divertía un poco. Y para que fuese mejor abrazo con más fuerza el brazo de Naruto-

- ¡No me pasa nada! -dijo molesto y hartado al ver como Karin tomaba del brazo a Sasuke-

- Sasuke-kun ¿qué te ocurre? -dijo Sakura sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor de Sasuke-

- Nada no me pasa nada... -exclamo en tono enojado y con ironía- Mejor me largo estoy cansado...

- Espera Sasuke... -dijo Kakashi viendo como su alumno se iba-

- Kakashi-sensei, deje que se vaya... -dijo el rubio muy tranquilo-

- Descuide Kakashi-sensei no nos molesta que Sasuke se vaya... -dijo Karin en el mismo tono que Naruto-

- Bueno al parecer no fue hoy el día de Sasuke-kun... -djio Sai ahora sin su sonrisa falsa- Oigan disculpen pero también debo irme...

- ¿Porqué Sai? -pregunto Yamato-

- Quede con Ino de ir a comer hoy con ella y su familia, al parecer el padre de ella ya me quiere conocer...

- Bueno te deseo suerte Sai, Inoichi es celoso con Ino asi que trata de ganartelo y por favor no digas tus tipicas imprudencias... -dijo Naruto casi suplicandole-

- Amm, de acuerdo... -dijo Sai sin entender- Adiós

Sai se fue por otro camino hasta la floreeria de Ino, mientras que Naruto, Karin, Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato se fueron al puesto de ramen Ichiraku a comer, ya había caído la noche debido a tanta caminata y conversación de todos con Naruto y Karin.

- Vas a ver Karin-chan, el ramen de Ichiraku es delicioso que hasta no podrás comer un solo tazón -dijo entusiamado el rubio-

- Si ya lo creo, hasta aca puedo sentir un olor a sopa... -dijo Karin sonriendo y oliendo aquel aroma-

- Ya vamos a llegar...

Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato veían esa escena de los ''tortolos'', la verdad que si fue una sorpresa que Naruto les diera la sorpresa de que tenía novia, y lo que decía Naruto de ella era cierto si era bonita y amable, educada, dulce e inteligente aunque aún no veían esa parte rebelde y agresiva de ella. Hasta vieron un grupo de hombres yendo hacía ellos.

- Amm, ¿los podemos ayudar? -pregunto Naruto al ver que esos chicos se pararon enfrente de ellos-

- Oye linda, ¿no quieres pasear un rato con nosotros? -dijo uno de ellos refiriendose a Karin-

- No, por si no se han dado cuenta estoy con MI NOVIO... -respondio ella empezandose a enfadar-

- ¿Tu novio? ¿Este es tu novio? -dijo casi riendo se el chico-

- Si ¿Porqué, algún problema? -dijo ya molesta Karin e impidiendo que Naruto la defienda o que diga algo-

- Oye linda, vamos ven con nosotros... -dijo tratando de tomar la mano de Karin-

- Oye alejate de Karin-chan... - dijo Naruto impidiendo que la toque-

- Por favor, no queremos problemas... -dijo Sakura tratando de calmar la situación-

- Descuida Sakura, yo me hare cargo... -dice Karin de manera seria, soltando a Naruto y poniendose adelante de los chicos-

- Sabia que recapasita-... -pero en eso es interrumpido por Karin-

- Mira cierrra la boca imbécil y dejanos pasar... -Dice en tono ya molesto y con una mirada que hasta el ninja más valiente se convertiria en un perfecto miedoso- Estoy teniendo una agradable noche con mi novio y sus amigos, como para que me la heche a perder un inútil como tú junto con sus perritos falderos asi que o te quitas o te mando a volar...

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por esa actitud ruda y agresiva de ella, lo que Naruto dijo de que ella era rebelde y mal educada con quienes no le agradaban era cierto, hasta el propio Naruto se llevo la sorpresa nunca creyo ver esa actitud de Karin en vivo y en directo.

Los chicos se quedaron tambien pasmados, ellos pensaban que la única que tenía esa actitud era la Hokage pero ya se dieron cuenta de que no es la única. Asi con es advertencia y esa mirada asesina el grupo de chicos se fueron y dejaron el camino libre para ellos.

- Vaya que bueno que se fueron, gracias Karin-chan... -dijo Naruto retomando su abrazo con Karin-

- De nada... -dijo tomando su postura anterior con Naruto-

- Vaya si que tienes agallas, Karin... -dice Kakashi leyendo su libro de Icha Icha(nota autora: guau que sorpresa :D)-

- Es que no soporto los hombres que se creen que pueden tener a la mujer que quieran solo porque lo piden o porque sean apuestos... -dice Karin de manera seria-

Después del incidente llegan a Ichiraku y piden ramen, a Karin le encanto el sabor de ese ramen sin duda Naruto no se equivoco con respecto a la comida. Terminaron de comer y Naruto termino más que satisfecho ya que se comio 20 tazones de ramen, Sakura le pego en la cabeza y lo regaño de que no coma tanto ramen porque le puede hacer daño. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, obviamente Naruto abrazado a Karin.

Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento usando su chidori en toda roca grande que veía, estaba molesto desde que vio a Naruto abrazado a Karin y más cuando a lo lejos vio ese beso de ambos y que para colmo tuviera el descaro de decir que eran novios... Pero esto no iba a quedar asi, los dos le iban a dar una explicación y en especial Karin...

Iban los dos por una de las calles de Konoha tomados de la mano, hasta que vieron que nadie conocido los veia se soltaron.

- Karin-chan, todo esta marchando a la perfección jeje... -dijo feliz y tranquilo Naruto-

- Si, Sasuke ya mostro algo de enojo... -dijo en el mismo tono que Naruto-

- Bien ahora solo es cuestión de Sasuke ver si Sasuke te quiere o no...

- Si pero... ¿Y si me equivoco? -dijo en tono preocupante-

- Descuida si Sasuke no siente amor por ti, estoy seguro que algún chico de la aldea se fijara en ti y te vera como lo que eres... Una linda mujer... -esto último lo dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

- Gracias... Por todo, ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes y que tú hubieras sido parte de Taka... -dijo Karin con una sonrisa sincera y de manera calmada-

A lo lejos estaba Hinata con un ramo de flores blancas que compró en la florería de Ino. Las había comprado para adornar su casa y pensaba en darle unas pocas a Naruto. Desde que fue la batalla con Pein no volvieron a hablarse, ella por temor a ser rechazada por él y las razones de que él no le hablara no las sabe, pero estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y decirle nuevamente sus sentimientos. Al pensar en ello sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa tierno.

Iba tocando las flores hasta que levanto la mirada y vio a Naruto iba a hablar con él, pero vio que no estaba solo sino con una chica pelirroja. Se le hizo extraño nunca vio esa chica, pero de repente su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio a esa chica y a Naruto abrazarse fuertemente y bien sonrientes. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Naruto, y que su sueño de estar con el amor de su vida se habían desvanecidos... Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y salio corriendo de ahi con las flores, pero no se dio cuenta de que una de esas flores de jazmin se le cayo.

Naruto y Karin se despidieron con un buen abrazo de amigos.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Karin-chan para seguir con el plan... -dice Naruto soltando a Karin-

- Esta bien, quiero seguir viendo las caras de celos de Sasuke... -dice de manera divertida Karin-

- Bueno, adiós...

- Adiós Naruto...

Cada uno se va por diferentes lados hacía sus casas, pero en el camino de Naruto hacía su casa vio una flor tirada la tomo y la olío, tenía una bella fragancia asi que se la llevo. Aquella flor de jazmín, blanca, delicada, de ferviente aroma, bella y que emanaba una luz un tanto azulada en particular en contacto con la luz de la luna le recordo a alguien... La chica de la que estaba interesado y quizás enamorado...

- Hinata... -dice mientras olía la flor-

Lo que no sabe es que inconscientemente le rompió el corazón a Hinata, y eso que él esta interesado y hasta enamorado de ella. Todo esta marchando según como se dice bien, pero quizás de este plan no todos salgan ganando, otros saldran perdiendo y quizaas con algo roto, pero eso no se sabra hasta que transcurra el tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ...

ven ya no me tarde como antes es que toy de nuevo con mi mamá y de vacaciones :D quizas mañana les tenga el cap sig listo y espero que les haya gustado este... bueno nos vemos después bye...


	8. Sentimiento a Flote

aqui esta el cap nuevo mis lectoras espero que les guste y plis dejen reviews ;D y este tiene una sorpresita que quizas les guste

Bueno ahora si a leer...!

Eres mia... Solo mia mi Princesa...

Capitulo 8 ''Sentimiento a Flote''

La semana que Tsunade le dio a el equipo de Sasuke ya paso, y no mostraron ninguna actitud sospechosa, han cumplido las misiones y ha visto que Juugo si tiene buena actitud solamente habría que buscarle una cura para su doble personalidad.

Ese día todos los ninjas estaban en sus labores, el equipo 7 estaba en una misión, Karin y su equipo fueron a la aldea de la arena a rastrear a un ninja profugo de la justicia y Juugo estaba paseandose por Konoha, Tsunade le puso un calmante especial que hara que no entre en ese estado de locura, pero no para que quede dormido.

El equipo siete fue a una misión a la aldea de la roca a cuidar, a un asistente personal del señor feudal de la tierra para hablar de una posibl unión de paz entre Konoha y la aldea de la roca (nota autora: es que no sabia como se escribia esa aldea en japones sorry ._.).

Todos iban tranquilos afuera de la carroza en donde venía el asistente del señor feudal Kakashi y Yamato iban adelante saltando los arboles, Sakura y Sai del lado izquierdo y Naruto y Sasuke del derecho solo que ellos cuatro iban en el suelo. Todo estaba en un inmenzo silencio, incomodo para Sasuke, estaba pensando desde que desperto para ver como le preguntaria a Naruto sobre su relación con Karin. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería, el hacer eso darle importancia a esa tonteria además de que estaria aplastando él solo su orgullo... Y el orgullo para un Uchiha lo es todo...

Decidio romper ese silencio, preguntale a Naruto lo que tanto quería saber.

- Oye dobe... -hablo el Uchiha a Naruto-

- ¿Aaahh? ¿Qué quieres? -dijo extrañado por ver que Sasuke le hablaba-

- ¿Comó fue qué Karin y tú... Se hicieron novios?

Naruto se le hizo extraña la pregunta y cayo en cuenta de que su plan estaba saliendo como quería... Sasuke ya mostraba más el sentimiento ''misterioso'' que sentía por Karin, asi que hizo como si nada hubiese pasado y respondio con tranquilidad la pregunta.

- Bueno cuando, regresaste a la aldea y la vi en la oficina de Tsunade-obachan me llamo la atención... -sin darse cuenta eso empezo a enfurecer a Sasuke, cuando empezo a decir aquello- Me parecio, muy bonita...

- ¿Bonita? -dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo-

- Si, ¿No me digas qué te parece fea? -dice Naruto fingiendo molestia-

- No, solamente que... Nunca me he fijado que es atractiva -grave error lo que dijo-

- ¿Qué es atractiva? -sono dudoso pero se dio cuenta qde que Sasuke cayo en su juego- Entonces ¿Admites que mi linda novia, es atractiva? -dijo esto poniendo una cara medio pervertida y divertida-

¡Rayos! Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir era algo que pensaba, una vez que vio a Karin, fue la vez que la vio con su nueva ropa... ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Esas eran tonterías, Karin nunca le llamo la atención como mujer...

- ¡Claro que no, Naruto! Solo... Que tú dijiste, que era linda y por eso dije eso de que es atractiva, solo porque tú la encontrabas asi... -dice esto aun con su tono enojado pero con nervios y un leve sonrojo en su cara-

Naruto estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, sacarle toda la sopa a Sasuke, pero sabía que no toda se la podría sacar solamente lo suficiente para ya hacer sus sospechas.

- Bien, te creo... Aunque eso ni se te ocurra poner tus ojos o tus manos en mi linda Karin-chan... -amenazo divertido pero se oía en serio-

- Hmph, descuida tu noviecita no me interesa, para nada -dice cerrando los ojos y regresando a su actitud indiferente-

- ''¡Ja! Eso lo veremos'' -piensa Naruto de manera divertida-

Llegaron a su destino, y el asistente del señor feudal llego asalvo. Se firmo el tratado y ahora el país del Fuego y el de la Tierra tenian una pacifica alianza. Pasaron la noche en un hotel, pero era de mucho lujo y fue pagado por el asistente que protegieron y obviamente les dio su paga a cada uno. A la mañana siguiente todo empacaron sus cosas, claro que a Naruto fue al que tuvieron que despertar a la fuerza ya que estaba en el septimo sueño soñando con ramen. Emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Konoha, todos en un como silencio, menos para Sasuke que aún no dejaba de pensar en lo que hablo ayer con Naruto... ¿En verdad Karin vio que Naruto estaba mejor que él? Claro hablaba en el aspecto fisico...

Llego la tarde y todos llegaron a Konoha... Naruto fue al único que se quejo que estaba cansado mientras que los demás solo se quejaban que Nruto hacía mucho show por el ''cansancio'' de la misión. Asi cada uno se fue por su lado.

- Naruto... -dijo Sakura hablandole a su compañero-

- Dime, Sakura-chan

- ¿Oye no vas a esperar a Karin? -pregunto dudosa al ver la actitud del rubio-

- Bueno Karin y yo hablamos antes de irme a la misión, quedamos en que no nos veriamos porque ella llegaría más tarde que yo... Asi que nos veríamos, mañana...

- Bueno adiós...

- Adiós chicos...

Cada uno se fue por su lado, pero Sasuke al oír que Karin llegaría hasta en la noche comenzo a tramar algo.

Llegó la noche, y el equipo de Karin llego a la aldea toda exhausta, normalmente habrían tardado más ya que la aldea de la arena estaba lejos, pero debido a que fueron muy rápidos en llegar hasta ella y en que se fueron temprano llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaron y más ya que encontraron muy rápido al ninja profugo.

Finalmente cada uno del equipo tomo su camino, Karin caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha hasta su casa habían algunas luces encendidas pero eso no le dio temor de estar sola, era una excelente ninja y talvez no tenía mucha fuerza para el taijutsu, pero sabía como dar pelea.

Mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo hata un pequeño grupo de arboles que había en un parque, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- Al fin, llegaste... -dijo con enfado-

- ¡¿Sasuke? -exclamo sorprendida- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y qué haces aqui? -esta vez su voz mostraba enfado-

- ¿Comó es que el dobe y tú, se hicieron pareja? -dijo enojado

- Eso ¿Qué te importa? ¡Dejame ir! -dijo zafandose del agarre de Sasuke-

- ¡Respondeme lo que te pregunte, maldita sea! Sabes como me pongo, cuando estoy molesto... -dijo amenazando y perdiendo la paciencia, eso se veía ya que su sharingan estaba activado-

Karin se intimido al verlo asi... Jamás vio a Sasuke enojarse con ella de esa manera... Pero no demostro temor sino que lo enfrento...

- Pues, él me empezo a cortejar cuando llegamos a la aldea. Después de que tú hablaras con Tsunade-sama... -decía con malicia yal mismo tiempo con enojo... Era hora de escupirle todo lo que se había ocultado y aguantado por la actitud de él- ¿Y sabes qué? Él me llamo la atención desde que lo vi, su chakra era cálido y brillante y me gusto además de que es todo un caballero...

Con cada palabra que Karin soltaba acerca de Naruto, Sasuke se enfadaba más practicamente le estaba diciendo que Naruto era mejor que él. Quizás estaba a su nivel en cuanto a combate y técnicas ninja, pero en las mujeres y en fisico... ¡Él no lo superaba! Por algo las chicas de la academia estaban loquitas por él...

- ¿Estas diciendo que, el dobe es mejor que yo? -dijo con sinismo y molestia- Porque que yo recuerde, tú me coqueteabas a mi y estabas tras de mi... ¿O no?

Golpe bajo... Sasuke tenía razón, pero ella no se dejaría tan facilmente, su orgullo se lo impedía...

- Si ¿y?... Pero me di cuenta de que, no eres mi tipo... -dice esto mirando de arriba a abajo a Sasuke y poniendo cara de como si él fuese poquita cosa- Yo no quiero estar con un hombre orgulloso, egocentrico, altanero, imbecil y creido...

Karin 1 - 1 Sasuke... Estaban empatados... Karin se impresionaba por todo lo que dijo, ni en sus sueños más locos penso en insultar a Sasuke de esa manera... Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nadie se ha metido con el orgullo de Sasuke y los que lo han hecho no salieron bien...

- Hmph... -puso una sonrisa de medio lado y muy sinica acercandose más a Karin y acorralandola en una árbol- ¿Y quién quería estar con una mujer torpe, que usa lentes, que es una rebelde y que ningún hombre vera comó mujer?

¡Ya esta! Hasta ahí Karin podría aguantar... Asi que hizo lo jamás pensaado...

- ¡Callate, idiota! -grito enfadada y dandole una fuerte cachetada a Sasuke-

Aquel golpe fue tan fuerte, que hizo que la cabeza de Sasuke quedara ladeada a un lado y su mejilla quedara roja. Sasuke regreso a su posición anterior, y posó su mano en la mejilla que Karin golpeo y se dio cuenta de que tenía un hilo de sandre en su labio debido al golpe. Se limpio la sangre y volvió a ver a Karin que tenía una cara de enfado total por lo que él dijo... Nunca, jamás una mujer se había atrevido a golpearlo y ahora ella lo golpeaba y para colmo le sacaba sangre... Esto no se iba a quedar asi...

Karin se dio cuenta de que Sasuke sangraba por un lado de su labio, y cayo en cuenta de que Sasuke no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados... Y más por la mirada que esté le daba, era una de total enojo contando que el sharingan seguía activado... Se dio cuenta que debía correr sino quería sufrir algo grave...

- Vu-Vuelve a decirme eso y juro que te gol-peare más fuerte -decía con determinación pero con nervios-

A esto Sasuke le hizo gracia y se formo una media sonrisa en su rostro...

- ¿De qué te ries, estúpido? -esto enfado a la pelirroja- Espero que esto te de risa...

Levanto de nuevo la mano para golpearlo nuevamente, pero fue inutil... Sasuke la tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra atrapo la cintura de ella, la atrajo asi si y... La beso...

Karin, no podía creerlo... Sasuke la besaba, lo que alguna vez anhelo se hizo realidad... Pero eso no borro su enfado, y zarandeo y trato de alejar su rostro del de él pero no podía... Él la tenía agarrada fuertemente del cuello y la tenía totalmente pegada a él, sin contar que estaban pegados a más no poder del árbol...

No sabia como había llegado a ese extremo, de besarla... Solo quería golpear el árbol con fuerza para asustarla o sacar su chidori y quemar el árbol por haberlo insultado... Pero al verla, teniendola acorralada como un animalito siendo acorralado por su depredador no pudo evitar, el querer dominarla y besarla a la fuerza... La verdad que se sentía bien, aquellos labios de un color durazno muy apetitosos y carnosos lo tentaron, sin contar que aquella nueva ropa que compro le realsaba la figura y los senos que con el uniforme de Orochimaru no se veían mucho pero con esa ropa dejaban mucho que desear...

- ¡Mmm...! -gimió ella al ser besada a la fuerza por el Uchiha-

Ella se resistia, zarandeaba y trataba de alejar su rostro de el de él, pero eso solo logro que Sasuke se enloqueciera más... Siempre le había gustado dominar y amanzar a las mujeres, no por nada cuando tenía aventuras con mujeres todas unas ofrecidas y ya no virgenes él siempre las embestia y les hacia el amor salvajemente, cosa que a ellas les encantaban... Y ahora que Karin no se dejaba por nada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de qué no la dejaría de dominar y mucho de besar... Y eso le fascinaba...

El beso era violento y fuerte Karin no daría su brazo a torcer, debido a su orgullo... Sasuke no aguanto más y comenzo a moder el labio inferior de Karin para que abriera la boca, y asi fue... Aprovecho eso y metió su lengua en la boca de Karin...

- ¡MMMM! -gimio fuerte al sentir la lengua del Uchiha con la suya-

Si sus labios eran tibios, su lengua era cálida y más su boca... Jamás sintio una así y siguió besandola... No dejaria ningún rincón sin recorrer, y se dio cuenta de que ese era su primer beso de lengua... Al parecer Naruto nunca la beso así... Karin poco a poco comenzo a ceder, ya no zarandeaba ni alejo su rostro sino que dejo que Sasuke la besara y ella correspondeo torpemente ya que ese su primer beso... Y que beso...

Sasuke la sintió ceder y eso le gusto y más cuando le correspondio, algo torpe y confirmo sus sospechas de que nunca ella beso de esa manera... Se besaron de esa manera pasional y fuerte, Karin pusó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha para atraerlo más, si eso era posible...

- Mmmm... -gimió gustosa por el beso-

Karin se dejo llevar por el momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún estaba el plan en marcha y no podía asi como asi ya besarse con Sasuke hasta ver que sentía él por ella. Asi que siguió besandolo y levanto una de sus rodillas y golpeo fuertemente al Uchiha en su parte más sensible logrando asi separarse de él.

- ¡Aaagghh! -gritó de dolor Sasuke al sentir el golpe en su entrepierna- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No vuelvas a besarme! -grito Karin con total enfado, y con las mejillas y los labios rojos por el beso-

Al ver que Sasuke seguía retorciendose de dolor, corrío lo más rápido que pudo hacía su casa y al llegar a ella se encerro. Tenía la respiración totalmente agitada no solo por haber corrido, sino también por el besote que se dio con el Uchiha. Cayo sentada en el suelo de su cuarto impresionada por lo que hizo, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas en eso sus dedos tocaron sus labios y sintió que aún habia rastros de la saliva de Sasuke e inconscientemente los lamió con su lengua volviendo a probarla y cerrando sus ojos. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Aún debía seguir con el plan de Naruto y ella, ese beso no demostraba si Sasuke la quería... Asi que fue al baño, se dio una ducha en la tina con agua caliente se puso una bata corta morada y durmió, pero volvió a recordar lo que paso en el parque.

Tenía unos minutos que había llegado a su casa, estaba molesto por el golpe que Karin le proporciono en su ''orgullo'', pero ya después se desquitaría... Una media sonrisa se formo al pensar en que forma se vengaria de la peliroja por haberlo golpeado e insultado nuevamente... Ni él mismo sabia por que la beso, solo sintió un impulso y ya que él es muy impulsivo hizo caso a ello... Le encanto el haberla sometido y el haberla besado a la fuerza, sin duda lo volvería a hacer... Tenía que admirtirlo, Karin tenía caracter y mucho aparte de que era una fiera total cuando se le encuentra... Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, e incluso a cualquier mujer, que importa si es novia del dobe él se la quitaría y la tendría solo para él y solo él la disfrutaria... De hecho pensandolo bien, le hubiera encantado el haberle hecho caso cuando ella le coqueteaba, pero nunca es tarde para nada. Asi que Sasuke haría un plan para que Karin cayera en sus redes...

Karin jamás pensaría que caería en las redes de Sasuke y ni él sabia que caería en el plan de Naruto y Karin, pero eso si aqui iniciara la lucha de los sentimientos y veremos si con el pequeño plan que armara Sasuke para que Karin ceda ante él empezara a sentir amor o es que ya lo siente y no se de cuenta o simplemente es orgullo de hombre y todo lo que quiere es acostarse con ella... Todo será más interesante el día de mañana...

CONTINUARÁ...

¿les gusto la sorpresa? espero que si :) perdon si no puse cap ayer lo que pasa es que anduve ocupada ): per aqui esta y dejen reviews plis mis bellezas y nos vemos en la otra bye ;D


	9. Un Día Incomodo

gracias por sus reviews chicas :D aqui esta el capi nuevo espero que els guste asi que a leer!

Eres mia... Solo mia, mi Princesa

Capitulo 9 ''Un Día Incomodo''

Ayer fue todo un día agitado, la misión, el regreso y el feroz beso de Sasuke. En verdad que queria quitarse eso de la cabeza, pero no podía de hecho le encantaba el recordar como Sasuke la besaba al igual el sabor de la saliva de él en sus labios y en su lengua.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Aún no podía sacar conclusiones, lo mejor será que le avise a Naruto sobre lo que ocurrió, asi sabran que hacer.

Karin se bañó, cambio y desayuno. Por suerte hoy no tendría misiones ya que era su día libre asi que se iría a pasear a la aldea, a buscar a Naruto para hablarle de lo sucedido y caminar con él. Salió de su casa y fue directo a buscarlo, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con Sasuke.

Sasuke ya tenía tiempo que se desperto, fue a entrenar solo y empezo a descansar un poco antes de volver a seguir entrenando. Aún podía seguir sintiendo, el calor de los labios de Karin en los suyos y eso... Le encantaba, al igual por la forma en como se puso ella por el beso, una media sonrisa se formo en su cara sin duda lo volveria a hacer; aunque claro aún estaba molesto con ella por los insultos y por el golpe que ella le propino en su entrepierna, pero Karin ya se las pagaría ahora debía de encontrar las oportunidades de poder quitarsela a Naruto y en su propia cara. Se levanto del suelo y fue a buscarlos a ver si los encontraba, para fastidiarlos un rato.

Karin iba caminando por un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea hasta que una voz muy conocida le susurro en el oído.

- A ti te estaba buscando... -susrro de manera lenta el Uchiha-

- ¡Aaahh! -grito asustada y llevando su mano a su pecho- ¡UUyy! ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Y, qué quieres? -dijo ya enfada viendo quien era el que la asusto-

- ¿Qué? ¿Asi me tratas después de nuestro beso? -dijo de manera burlona, con una sonrisa de medio lado y acercandose poco a poco a ella-

- ¿Nuestro Beso? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... -dijo de manera sarcastica y burlonamente- ¿Comó puedes llamarle a eso ''beso''? Ni siquiera besas bien... Mi novio lo hace mejor...

La media sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumo al oír eso, golpe bajo para su orgullo...

- ¿En serio? Y si es asi ¿Porqué me correspondiste? -dice nuevamente acercandose a ella-

- Yo... Yo, yo no te corespondi... -dice la pelirroja de manera nerviosa-

- Claro que si, senti como cedias ante mi y como dejabas que te saboraeara... -dijo de manera sinica y algo ¿encendido?...

- B-Bueno quizás si cedi, pero solo lo hice para que cayeras en mi trampa, estuvieras distraido y asi golpearte en tus-... -pero no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la tomo por la cintura sin que pudiera escapar- ¿Aaahh?

- Ni creas, que se me ha olvidado eso... -se percibia la molestia en su mirada y en su tono de voz... Oh si estaba molesto-

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Sueltame... -dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke-

- No, eso me lo vas a pagar y tú ya sabes como y con que... -dice de manera lenta, pegandola más a él y con una media sonrisa en sus bboca-

- ¿Eeehh? Ni se te ocurra hacerlo... -dice de manera amenazante-

- ¿Qué cosa? -dice como si no sabe nada, y de manera burlona-

- B-Besarme...

- ¿Quieres qué lo haga? -dice con una media sonrisa... La pelirroja cayo totalmente en su juego-

- ¡No!

- Pero si tú misma dijiste eso... Pero si tú quieres, que me desquite de ti de esa manera... Esta bien con gusto lo hare, después de todo... Me encantaron tus labios... -esto último lo dijo en el oído de Karin, y chocando su cálido aliento en la oreja de ella-

-¡No, dejame! -dijo zarandeando más fuerte-

Sasuke trataba de besarla, pero fue interrumpido...

- Hola Karin-chan... -dice el rubio apenas llegando-

Sasuke y Karin, oyeron aquello y se separaron ráidamente.

- Teme no sabía que estabas aqui... -dice sin haber visto aquella escena-

- Hola amor... -dice Karin yendo rápidamente hacía Naruto y tomandole la mano-

El Uchiha se enfuerció por aquello, pero ya después se quitaria las ganas de besarla.

- Oigan ¿Y qué hacían aqui? -pregunto Naruto a ambos-

- Este... Amm, estaba caminando por aqui y de repente vi a Sasuke -dice de manera nerviosa y poniendose roja- Solo hablabamos de Juugo de como ha estado en el hospital y de que si no le han dado ataques ¿verdad, Sasuke? -esto último lo dice rasgando los dientes y con voz molesta-

- Hmph claro ¿De qué otra cosa ibamos a hablar? -dice retomando su actitud indiferente-

- Aahh, esta bien... -dice no muy convensido-

- Yo me largo, adiós dobe -dice pasando a un lado de ellos especificamente, al lado de Karin y poniendo una media sonrisa-

Esto a Karin le enfado, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir que Naruto la llamaba.

- Karin-chan ¿qué ocurrio? -dice en tono preocupante-

- Bueno... Dejame te cuento todo lo que ocurrio conmigo, cuando llegue ayer a la aldea en la noche-

- Esta bien...

Ambos van a sentarse a un tronco y ahi Karin le cuenta todo a Naruto. Que Sasuke y ella discutieron, se insultaron, que ella lo golpeo y que este la beso a la fuerza; también lo ocurrido hace rato. Naruto se quedo sorprendido al ver que Sasuke ya demostrabalo que tanto esperaba, sin duda el teme era un impulsivo... Eso no debería sorprenderle después de todo, los Uchihas además de ser una bola de orgullosos son unos impulsivos de primera.

- Guau Karin-chan, asi que el teme ya mostro celos ¿eehh? jeje... -dice Naruto sorprendido y divertido-

- No te rias no es gracioso... -dice Karin molesta-

- Esta bien, esta bien... Lo siento, pero ya es un avance ¿no crees?

- Si pero... -dice dudando-

- ¿Pero qué? -menciona Naruto extrañado-

- Pero eso, no es prueba de que él me quiera... Quizás solo su orgullo de macho o quizás que tiene ganas de... Bueno tú sabes.. -esto último lo dice sonrojada y avergonzada-

Naruto no comprendió, pero al ver el sonrojo de Karin comprendio de inmediato poniendose rojo también.

- Creo que estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, Sasuke no quiere contigo ''eso''

- ¿Estas seguro? -dice arqueando las cejas- Lo he visto llegar en veces a la guarida, oliendo a perfume de mujer, con marcas de labial en el cuello, con chupetones en la clavicula y en pocas veces con la ropa rasgada...

A Naruto se le hicieron los ojos como platos al oír eso de la boca de Karin... Sasuke si tenía pegue con las chicas eso lo admitia, e inclusive cuando pasaron los años y crecieron llego a pensar que tal vez él ya haya tenido alguna que otra novia e inclusive que ya se haya acostado con alguna... Pero eso de que fuera mujeriego y que no se diese cuenta de su estado después de la ''acción'' con la mujer con la que se haya acostado, era dificil de creer.

- Bueno si antes el teme me sorprendia, ahora más al saber que es un mujeriego... -dice manera burlona- Pero bueno debemos seguir con el plan Karin-chan, hare como si no me hubieras dicho todo esto y seguiras actuando como hasta ahora...

- Esta bien, entendido... Pero ¿y si me vuelva a sorprender como ahora o como ayer? -dice de manera preocupada- ¿Huyó o me enfrento a él?

- Tú enfrentatele, es divertido verlo fuera de sus casillas jejeje... -dice de manera ya imaginandose a Sasuke enfadado-

- Tienes razón, es divertido hacerlo enojar e insultarlo jijiji... -dice concordando con él-

- Bueno, ven vamos a la aldea... -dice levantandose del árbol-

- De acuerdo... -dice acompañandolo-

Ino estaba atendiendo la florería como siempre y al mismo tiempo soñando despierta con su novio Sai.

- Aaahh, Sai-san... -dice de manera risueña e imaginandose estando al lado de su amado Sai, besandose con él-

Y no se da cuenta de nada, hasta que alguien entra a la tienda.

- ¡Aaahh! L-Lo siento, bienvenido a la Florería Yamanaka -dice sonrojada y de manera nerviosa-

- Gracias... -dice Karin-

- ''Esa chica'' -penso al ver a su clienta-

Ino se dio cuenta de que, esa era la chica de la que le hablo Sakura una vez. Que era ex-compañera de Sasuke y ahora novia de Naruto.

- Disculpa ¿Tú eres Karin, la novia de Naruto? -pregunta dudosa a la pelirroja-

- Si... Bueno muchos gusto... -saluda amistosa Karin, el chakra de Ino le agrada es muy energico y risueño ese chakra-

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Yamanaka Ino... -igualmente saluda Ino a ella- Oye ¿de qué aldea eres?

- De la Aldea de la Hierba...

- ¿Qué grado de ninja eres? -siguió Ino pregutando-

- Chunnin

- ¿De qué clan provienes?

- No... No lo sé -esto último lo dijo con vergüenza, ya que nunca supo el apellido de su padre y menos el de su madre, ya que ella nunca se lo dijo-

Ino comprendió de inmediato, a Karin por la actitud de ella...

- Oh lo siento... Estoy avergonzada, no debi preguntar tanto -se disculpa muy avergonzada y culpable por aquello-

- Descuida esta bien... -dice Karin con una sonrisa, esa chica si se arrepentia de verdad y tenía un chakra muy honesto-

- Disculpa, que descortes soy ¿Qué flor buscabas? -dice saliendo de la caja registradora, yendo hacia ella-

- Rosas rojas -reponde a la pregunta-

- Si tenemos, ¿cuantas quieres? -dice yendo hacia las flores-

- Unas once en ramo, por favor

- Esta bien, ¿a quién se las daras?

- No son para nadie, solo son para adornar mi casa -dice volviendo a sus recuerdos, junto a su madre-

***FLASHBACK***

Era la primavera, y Midori arreglaba la casa con un arreglo de rosas rojas en la mesa. Esas eran las flores que más le gustaban a ella ya que eran las flores que su amado Ryo, le regalo por primera vez. Sus pensamientos fueron desbancados al oírse abrir la puerta.

- ¡Mami, ya llegue! -grita Karin desde la puerta y corriendo hasta la cocina-

- Que bueno, que ya llegaste mi cielo -dice suavemente a su pequeña hija con una sonrisa y dandolde un beso en la frente-

- Que bonitas flores mami... -dice emocionada al ver las rosas-

- Lo sé, mi amor... Estas fueron las primeras flores que tu padre me regalo, cuando eramos novios... -dice con amor y nostalgia-

- ¿En serio? Son muy bonitas... -dice queriendo tomar una, pero su madre le da una sin espinas-

- Hija estas no las tomes, tienen espinas ten la que te di que no tiene espinas...

- Mami ¿Porque las rosas que son flores bonitas tienen, espinas que son feas? -pregunta de manera inocente y dudosa la pequeña-

- Bueno es cierto son una de las flores más bellas que hay, pero se dice que las rosas tienen miedo de toda la gente que quiera arrancarlas o de que quieran cortarlas, por eso ellas sacan sus espinas para protegerse...

- Pero hay flores muy bonitas, y no tienen espinas... ¿Porqué ellas sacan espinas?

- Bueno también se dice, que las rosas son flores timidas o que tienen miedo a ser tocadas por miedo a ser lastimadas por eso sacan las espinas... -dice de manera sabia- Es por eso que en veces los hombres les dicen a as mujeres ''Eres tan bella como una rosa, pero siempre sacas las espinas para proteger a loso tuyos

- Aaahh... -dice ya entendiendo- Mami...

- Dime, mi amor...

- Tú eres tan bonita, como una rosa- dice con una bella conrisa-

- Gracias mi amor, tú también -dijo abrazando a su hija- Pero aún eres un pequeño boton de rosa, que aún espera por crecer y florecer... Y cuando eso pase serás muy bonita...

- Jajaja, si... -dice abrazando más fuerte a su madre-

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Siguio en su recuerdo hasta que le pidieron pagar las flores.

- Son veinte -dice Ino sacando a Karin de sus recuerdos-

- ¿Eeehh? Ahh, si perdón... -paga a Ino y se va-

- ¡Vuelve pronto! -grita alegremente para que la escuche-

Karin sale y Naruto la esperaba afuera, y ambos retomaron su camino.

- Estan bonitas esas flores, Karin-chan -dice viendo el ramo-

- Si me recuerdan a mi madre... -dice con nostalgia-

- Tu mamá, debió ser una mujer muy bella y buena, Karin-chan -dice sonriendo-

- Si era la mejor madre del mundo...

- ¡Como la mía! -dice entusiasmadamente- ¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

- Ya te lo dije desde el día en que nos conocimos... -dijo cambiando su semblante- No me hables de él, no me gusta...

- Lo siento...

- Descuida -dice respondiendole con una sonrisa-

Iban caminando muy tranquilos cuando a lo lejos, Naruto ve a Kiba, Shino y Hinata con esta última se entusiasmo más.

- ¡Chicos! -grito al equipo 8-

El equipo se percato y fueron hacía él, pero Hinata lo hizo con muy pocas ganas.

- Hola Naruto -dice felizmente Kiba-

- Hola Shino -dice energicamente Shino-

- Hola -dice como si nada y bien serio-

- ''Sigue igual, de serio'' -¬¬ penso Naruto- ¡Hola Hinata! -dice entusiasmado al ver a la Hyuuga-

- ¿Eeehh? Ho-Hola Naruto... -dice de manera timida pero triste-

Naruto noto raro la forma en que Hinata lo saludo, porque normalmente sonriey se sonroja, pero ahora no. Karin se dio cuenta en que el chakra de Naruto cambio al ver a Hinata.

- ''Entonces, ella es la chica que a Naruto le interesa'' -pensó ella- ''El chakra de ella es tierno y suave, ella es buena pero es timida aunque es honesta... Me agradara ella'' -pensó ahora al ver a Hinata-

- Aamm, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun debo irme mi oto-sama me espera en casa... -dijo rápidamente Hinata para poder irse rápido-

- ¿Qué tan rápido? -dijo Kiba extrañado- ¿Qué no sería hasta la tarde?

- Hu-Hubo cambio de planes, adiós... -dijo rapidamente para irse a su casa-

- ¡Espera Hinata! -grita Naruto para ir tras ella-

Todos se quedaron extrañados pero Karin y Shino no tanto, aunque Kiba si. Naruto debía hablar con Hinata, pero no contarle el plan de Karin y él, asi que solo la tranquilizaría para que no llorará.

Aquel si que fue un día agitado, primero Sasuke, los recuerdos de Karin y ahora Hinata y Naruto ahora empiezan los problemas para el rubio.

CONTINUARÁ...

espero que les haya gustado ;D

ManaKarin

Bishieeater

Amaterasu

SasuKarin

gracias por sus reviews aunque sean ustedes las unicas que lo lean gracias eso para es suficiente con que haiga personas que si les guste mi historia n_n y si entiedo lo de la tarea T^T a mi me ha pasado pero aqui les dejo el cap nos vemos en otra


	10. Calmar a un Corazón Roto

gracias por sus reviews chicas :D aqui esta el capi nuevo espero que les guste asi que a leer!

Eres mia... Solo mia, mi Princesa

Capitulo 10 ''Calmar a un Corazón Roto''

Naruto, siguió a Hinata hasta que la alcanzó.

- Oye, Hinata -dice exhausto por ir tras ella- ¿Porqué te vas?

- Ya dije Naruto, mi oto-sama me necesita en casa y debo ir... -dice desviando la mirada del rubio-

- Bueno al menos, dejame acompañarte...

- Cl-Claro... -dice dudosa-

Ambos iban caminando hasta la mansión Hyuuga, Naruto trataba de hacer hablar a Hinata, pero ella solo decía ''si, talvez o no''. Naruto jamás pensó que su plan le traería problemas con Hinata... No dejó de pensar en ella desde el momento en que le reveló sus sentimientos en la batalla contra Pein... Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que Hinata, siempre en secreto o de manera timida lo apoyaba y estaba de su lado, ella le dio una medicina cuando peleó contra Kiba cuando estaban en los examenes Chunnin, ella siguió su ejemplo de nunca rendirse no importa que cuando peleó contra Neji a pesar de que perdió y que ella fue la única de ir a ayudarlo cuando peleó contra Pein.

Hinata valía más de lo que pensó y que su padre estaba equivocado con eso de que ella era la débil de la familia. Algún día él se enfrentaria a Hiashi Hyuuga y le éscupiría en la cara todo lo que Hinata valía.

- Hinata... Quería hablarte sobre Karin-chan... -decía de manera nerviosa, no sabía como empezar-

- Si ya se, que es tu novia... -decía la Hyuuga con una sonrisa triste-

- Yo... -trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por Hinata-

- Oye tienes suerte... Ella es muy bonita y se ve que es una kunoichi excelente, por estar en un equipo de rastreo y ser la lider... -le dolía decir esto, pero ya Naruto estaba con otra y debía de sacarselo de su corazón-

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -pregunta el Uzumaki extrañado-

- Sakura-san me lo dijo, hace unos dias... -dice sin dejar de sonreí de esa manera-

- Hinata dejame hablar... Quería hablar sobre la ves en que me dijiste... Bueno tú sabes que en la batalla contra Pein... -dice esto con algo de... ¿alegría? pero fue interrumpido por Hinata otra vez-

- Creo que hacen una pareja muy bella Karin-san y tú... Tiene mucha suerte, y sobre lo que dije olvidalo es lo mejor... -menciona con la voz un tanto triste- Fueron tonterías mias las que dije... En veces se me salen...

- ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo! -grito ya desesperado el rubio y algo molesto de que la joven lo evada- ¡Quiero que me digas ¿porqué ahora estas tan cambiada? -él sabía el porque, pero quería escucharlo de la propia boca de Hinata... Porque o sino no se contendría y tiraría el plan a la basura-

Hinata notó el cambio de Naruto, pero no se inmuto ni un poco.

- ¿D-De qué hablas Naruto? Sigo siendo la misma, solo que ya te dije mi oto-sama me necesita en casa y debo ir con él... -dice de manera natural-

- No me refiero a eso, estas distante de mi, ya no me dices ''Naruto-kun'' ahora solo me hablas por mi nombre... ¿Y quiero saber porqué? -dice esto tomandola de los hombros por suerte, no había nadie ahí en donde estaban- Ya no me tratas como amigo, ahora solo como si fuese un desconocido para ti...

Hinata se sorprendió por aquello, creyó que podía evadirlo e irse corriendo pero no fue asi. Naruto era terco de primera.

- Bueno es que solo quería, cambiar un poco la rutina ya sabes... Ser diferente... -dice tratando de zafarse de Naruto-

- Pero yo no quiero que seas diferente... A mi me agrada como me dices -dice un poco más tranquilo, pero sin soltar a Hinata-

- Bueno, pero es mi decisión serlo ¿si? -dice ya harta y con... ¿enojo? en su mirada- Ahora sueltame, que quiero llegar temprano a mi casa... -dice desviando la mirada-

Naruto se sorprendio por la forma en que Hinata le hablo, y no tuvo más opción que soltarla. Al hacer esto Hinata se hecho a correr lo más que pudo hacía su casa.

- ¡Hinata! -grito al ver el acto tan arrebatado de la Hyuuga, pero no hizo nada para detenerla-

Hinata corría lo más que sus piernas le daban y con lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos.

- ''Soy una estúpida... ¿Comó pude pensar que Naruto-kun algún día se fijaría en mi?'' -pensó gritando en sus adentros- ''No soy femenina como Sakura-san, o Ino-san o como esa chica... Y tampoco soy fuerte como ellas o como Neji-onisan... Ni siquiera con Hanabi-chan me comparó'' -con esas palabras solo conseguía lastimarse más, aunque ella consideraba cierto- ''Jamás conseguire mis sueños...''

Hinata llegó a su casa, y limpió sus lágrimas para que su padre, Hanabi, ni Neji la vieran así. Trató de llegar a su cuarto para desahogarse completamente, pero sus planes fueron derrumbados al oír a su padre.

- ¿Hinata, eres tú? -menciona Hiashi-

- S-Si oto-sama... -dice Hinata en su tono normal y volteando hacía su padre con una sonrisa-

- Pensé que llegarías, más tarde... -dice acercandose a ella-

- Bueno Kiba-kun y Shino-kun tuvieron que hacer unos deberes y decidi regresar a casa... -dice tratndo de sonar lo más normal posible-

Hiashi vio en la cara de su hija, restos de... ¿lágrimas? ¿Su hija lloraba?

- ¿Porqué estabas llorando Hinata? -dice poniendose serio y con tono preocupado-

- ¿Llorando? -Hinata se hizo la desentendida hasta que toco su cara, había algunos restos de lágrimas en ella- Aahh ¿esto? Bueno, es que pase por uno de los puestos de comida de la aldea y creo que hacian cebolla frita o no sé, pero eso hizo que me salieran lágrimas, descuida no es nada imporante oto-sama...

- Bueno, esta bien... -dice no muy convencido- Que bueno que viniste, Neji empezará a entrenar en unos momentos al igual Hanabi y necesito que entrenes con ellos...

- ¿Pelearé contra los dos? -dice Hinata sorpendida-

- Si, debes tener mejores reflejos y que mejor que pelear contra dos shinobis...

- Si esta bien... En un momento iré... -dice yendose a la cocina rapidamente-

A pesar de que Hiashi ya hizo las pases desde hace tiempo con Hinata, por no considerarla apta y de darle el liderazgo a Hanabi del Clan, aún sentía que Hinata no era digna de ser la líder... Era algo injusto y sabía que si su amada esposa estuviese con vida jamás se lo perdonaría, por hacer esas comparaciones con sus hijas... Y quizás por eso ella lo dejaría...

Hinata tomó un vaso de agua antes de entrenar con Neji y Hanabi, lo más probable es que perdería o quedaría acorralada como siempre... ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Llorar no solucionaría nada y menos hablar con Naruto quizás algo de entrenamiento la ayudaría, aunque perdiese.

Corrió hasta el patió donde estaban Hanabi, Neji y su padre esperandola. Al llegar al patio se puso en posición de batalla y comenzaron a entrenar, Hiashi era el espectador y el que les decía que debian ser más ágiles o más fuertes o más rápidos.

Neji y Hanabi eran los que prevalecían, pero Hinata no tanto estuvo tan cerca en varias ocasiones de que Neji o Hanabi la golpearan con el Juuken. Hiashi se dio cuenta de que Hinata hoy estaba más lenta y menos ágil y eso lo decepciono.

Hinata esquivaba con todo lo que podía, los ataques. Sabía que estaba entrenando mal, estaba lenta y no muy ágil, aún pensaba en lo que pasó con Naruto. Pero sus pensamientos fueron disueltos, al sentir un golpe de Juuken en el estomago por Neji.

- ¡Juuken! -grito Neji golpeando a Hinata-

- ¡Aaah! -gritó Hinata de dolor por el golpe, arrodillandose en el suelo y abrazado su estomago- ¡Mmm...!

- ¡Hinata, se más perceptiva en los golpes y esquivalos! -grito su padre con autoridad-

- S-Si... -dice algo adolorida, levantandos lentamente y volviendo a ponerse en posición de batalla-

- Continuen... -dice seriamente-

- ¡Si! -gritaron los tres jovenes Hyuuga al mismo tiempo-

Descargas de chakra se liberaban de las manos de los jovenes, Hinata trataba de golpearlos pero no lo conseguía. En eso en el entrenamiento recordó las veces en que su padre decía que era débil, y que no era digna de ser la lider del clan y que Hanabi lo merecía por ser más fuerte a pesar de ser cinco años menor que ella.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron derrumbados por otro golpe Juuken, pero esta vez era de Hanabi y en la espalda.

- ¡Ha! -grito Hanabi al hacer Juuken-

- ¡Aaahh! -grito Hinata cayendo sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y sostiendose con sus manos-

- ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No te distraigas! -grito empezando a molestarse-

- S-Si oto-sama... -dice apenas levemente y volviendo a levantarse-

Volvío a tomar su posee de combate esta vez, Neji y Hanabi iban corriendo tras ella al mismo tiempo. Hinata los veía pero recordaba los insultos de siempre.

- ''No eres digna de ser la lider de nuestra familia... Tu hermana menor si lo merece por ser más fuerte que tú... El Clan Hyuuga no necesita a una débil''

- ''Un fracasado, siempre será un fracasado... Y eso nadie lo puede cambiar... Rendirte en la batalla es la mejor manera de romper tu sufrimiento, y eso lo sabes Hinata-sama...''

Se acercaban cada vez más hacía ella. En Hinata estaba creciendo un enojo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Dejo de ponerse en su posición de batalla para estar con los brazos caídos, y con la mirada oculta debajo de su fleco. Los jovenes Hyuuga y Hiashi se dieron cuenta de ello a excepción de las lágrimas de Hinata, pero Neji y Hanabi no mostraron nada para detenerse y Hiashi solo pusó cara de decepción y no hizo nada para que se detuvieran.

- ''No más... No más... ¡No más!''

Hasta que ya no pudo más...

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTA! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, molesta y triste. Y con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Los tres se dieron cuenta del cambio de Hinata, al igual que su cambio en su posición de batalla.

Hinata juntó sus pies por los tobillos, y por eso sus piernas también con una mano hizo un sello de concentración(nota autora: como el de Deidara cuando hace una explosión) y cerró sus ojos aún mojados por las lágrimas.

- ¡SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUU YONSHOU! -grito descargando todo lo que tenía guardado contra Neji y Hanabi, moviendo sus brazos con sus palmas extendidas, alrededor de su cuerpo soltando finas lineas filosas de chakra-

Neji y Hanabi no reaccionaron a tiempo y fueron atacados por la técnica de Hinata... Quedaron atrapados...

- ¡Aaahh! -gritaron ambos Hyuuga-

Hiashi quedo soprendido por aquel ataque jamás visto ni creado por el clan.

- Hinata -susurro sorprendido al verla pelear asi-

Aquella técnica también soltaba hermosos destellos de chakra con cada golpe que Hinata hacía... Hinata termino su jutus con golpe doble de plama en el estomago de ambos.

- ¡Ha! -grito llena de coraje la joven y soltando todo lo que tenía dentro-

- ¡Aaahh! -gritaron ambos jovenes por el dolor-

Debido al impacto del golpe Neji y Hanabi se estrellaron contra el árbol que había en el patío dejandolo hecho pedazos.

Hiashi esta sorprendido, jamás pensó que Hinata tuviera esa fuerza y poder... Ya superó a Neji, a Hnabi y hasta casi se podía decir que lo ha superado a él con el simple hecho de hacer esa técnica... Esa técnica no fue hecha con el proposito de entrenar, sino con el proposito de desquitarse y hacer entender algo...

El patió se lleno de bellas chispas de chakra que llovían, debido a la técinca de Hinata y ella jadeaba por el cansancio... Neji y Hanabi apenas se podían levantar ambos quedaron muy heridos... Neji quedo todo raspado y con un hilo de sangre en la boca a los pocos minutos empezó a toser sangre...

- Aagghh... ¡Uuuaahh! -escupio sangre debido al golpe y al impacto contra el árbol-

Y Hanabi quedo igual que él a diferencia de que un brazo se le torcio...

- Aaahh, mi brazo... -dijo sosteniendo su brazo herido-

Hinata al darse cuenta de ello volvió a ponerse en su pose timida e insegura...

- ''¿Yo los vencí?'' -pensó soprendida al verlos caídos y heridos- ''¿Al fin lo logre?'' -aún no podía creerselo... Siempre quizo ganarles, pero no de esta forma... No con coraje...

Su mirada se volvió a esconder debajo de su fleco y solo hizo una reverencia de respeto y de haber terminado un combate...

- Neji-onisan, Hanabi-chan lamento mucho haberles hecho esto, ojala me puedan perdonar... Oto-sama he terminado mi entrenamiento ahora si me disculpan quiero irme a mi habitación, y no quiero que me molesten en todo el día, gracias... -dijo con educación y volviendo a hacer una reverencia se fue-

- ¡Hinata, espera! -grito Hiashi, pero la joven no hizo caso omiso ante el grito de su padre y solo se fue a su habitación-

- Hi-Hinata-sama... -susurro Neji sorprendido por la técnica de su prima y por el poder que aquella tenía, además del intenso dolor que provocaba... Sin duda alguna Hinata lo supero, ahora era ella quien estaba por encima de él en cuestión de técnica y poder-

Hanabi estaba igual que Neji, pero no protesto ni dijo nada solo quedo soprendida y vio como Hinata se iba. Hiashi no hizo nada para ir tras Hinata, pero ya después Hinata le respondería todas sus preguntas respecto a esa técnica jamás vista, y a su gran poder.

Hinata iba llorando nevamente hacía su habitación, al llegar se dejo caer en las suaves sabanas de su cama... Había sido un día dificil tener que ver a Naruto con su novia, la discusión con él y ahora esto... El haber descargado con Neji y Hanabi toda su ira contenida, pero no se arrpentía por haberlo hecho ellos era parte de esa ira, asi que no tenía porque tener compasión... Sabía bien que su padre le haría un montón de preguntas respecto a su técnica, pero ya después trataría de responderlas... Ahora solo quería descansar y pensar en la única persona de su familia que en verdad la amaba y no la consideraba una debilucha...

- Oka-san... -susurro antes de dormir profundamente-

Hinata no cambiaría nada en su forma de ser... Aquella actitud delicada, frágil, inocente y amable, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y feroz la heredó de su madre, Tsuki Hyuuga... Pero debía de ser más firme y dedicada al entrenamiento si quería ser como ella algún día...

El ocaso llegó y Karin regresaba a su casa, cuando sintió un chakra muy familiar...

- Ya sé que estas ahí Sasuke, deja de seguirme... -dice de manera seria y molesta-

- Hmph -exclama el Uchiha al ser descubierto saliendo de uno de los árboles que había alrededor- Al parecer jamás podré, escapar de tu Kagura Shingan...

- Dejemonos de rodeos, dime ¿Qué quieres? -dice de manera brusca-

- Calmate, solo quiero hablar contigo... -dice acercandose a ella-

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? -dice de manera curiosa-

- De nosotros... -dice finalmente estado frente a ella-

¿Hablar de los dos? eso si es una sorpresa, más que el haber visto como Naruto iba tras la chica que quería... Aunque no estaría mal hablar con él... Necesitaba saber cuales eran los sentimientos de él hacía ella...

CONTINUARÁ...

ANONIMO gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto ;) me gusta que sigan mi historia y espero verlos en los demas caps nos vemos en la proxima bye ;P


	11. Reviviendo un Trauma

gracias por esperar es que queria un descancito de escribir los caps pero he regresado n_n... ManaKarin queria decirte que la tecnica de hinata ella la hizo sola y si es de la serie no la hice yo en uno de los caps de relleno hinata muestra la tecnica es de la primera temporada... bueno mis amores ahora si a leer...

siempre se me olvida poner esto Naruto ni sus personajes (salvo algunos del fic osease que son de mi invencion) no son mios son de masashi kishimoto

Eres mía... Solo mía, mi Princesa...

Capitulo 11 ''Reviviendo un Trauma''

Sasuke y Karin se fueron al campo de entrenamiento donde hablaron y pelearon por última vez... Ella estaba nerviosa no sabía exactamente de que hablar, pero no demostraría ante Sasuke sus nervios, era demaasiado orgullosa para aquello... Al llegar se fueron a la parte donde había un poco más de árboles...

- Bien habla tú, ¿Qué quieres decirme? -dijo bruscamente la pelirroja y poniendose de brazos cruzados-

- Bueno antes que nada dime ¿Porqué el dobe no esta contigo? -dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo-

- Naruto, se fue a un asunto importante ¿satisfecho?... -dice tranquilamente sin dejar su tono brusco- Además se supone que quieres hablar de ''nosotros'' no de MI NOVIO... -esto último lo enfatizó la pelirroja-

- Bueno... ¿Porqué andas con él? -dice tranquilamente, pero con un tono frío-

- ¿Tengo que responderte eso? -dice poniendo cara de ''es una broma?''-

- Si -dice seriamente-

- Pues ya te lo dije, Naruto es todo un caballero, su chakra es brillante y cálido y es muy apuesto... -esto último lo dijo con celos y con enojo... Nuevamente hacía caso a su rebeldía y a sus impulsos-

- Si eso ya me dijiste... ¿Pero, qué te hace sentir? -dice esto cambiando su tono de voz a uno suave mientras se aproxima hacía ella-

Karin se da cuenta de esto y comienza a retroceder.

- ¿Sentir? ¿A qué te refieres? -dice con un tono rudo, aunque ya empezaba a notarse el nerviosismo-

- A que... ¿Él te hace sentir deseada? -su tono cambio a uno de seducción total mientras seguía caminando hacía ella-

¿Deseada? Ok esto esta saliendose del tema... ¿Acaso él se le estaba insinuando otra vez?... Al parecer si...

- Por Dios... Apenas llevamos una semana de novios ¿y ya piensas qué me quiero acostar con él? -dice indignada-

- Bueno como hablas maravillas de Naruto, quiero saber si te hace sentir deseo... Y aún no contestas mi pregunta... -dice ya acorralandola en un árbol-

- Por mi piensa lo que quieras... -dice tratando de irse del árbol donde estaba acorralda- ¡Dejame ir! -dice empujando a Sasuke-

Él por nada se movía, seguía ahí parado viendo como Karin se trataba de libarar de él... Y eso lo divertía bastante...

- ¿Sabes que pienso? -dice en forma seria pero con ese toque sensual- Que con Naruto no te sientes, como te sientes conmigo... -menciona pegando totalmente su cuerpo al de la pelirroja y tratando de juntar sus labios, pero la pelirroja movia la cara para que no sucediese el beso-

- Estas loco... -dice enojada-

- Tal vez, pero eso porque tú me estas volviendo loco... -surespiración se empezaba a tornar acelerada... Y una de sus manos empezo a acariciar el costado del cuerpo de Karin- Me sentí encendido... Excitado cuando te bese, y ahora estoy asi al tenerte asi... A mi merced...

Trato de besar los labios de Karin pero ella nuevamente ladeo la cabeza, y el beso termino en la mejilla pero Sasuke empezo a ir hacía la oreja de ella terminando besando el lobulo de esta...

- Conmigo te pones nerviosa, tiemblas y aunque me escupas en la cara diciendome de insultos, y que no sientes nada al estar asi... Tu cuerpo me grita que te bese, que te acaricie... -su voz estaba excitada al igual que él, con todo aquello que dijo ademas de que su mano ya embezaba a bajar hacía la pierna de Karin...

- A-Aaah... -aquel gemido salió sin querer al sentir aquellas caricias por parte de Sasuke... él al oír esto sonrió de medio lado- N-No, no es cierto...

- ¿En serio? Entonces, demuestramelo... Demuestrame que estoy equivocado... -dice sonando como un reto pero sin dejar ese tono de voz excitante-

Karin iba a responder cuando sintió los frios labios de Sasuke junto a sus cálidos labios... Su mente y su orgulo le decían, que lo apartara y que lo golpeará, pero su corazón y toda aquella pasión de mujer que tiene le decían que no... Que siguiera sientiendo esos labios que hace mucho tiempo anhelo besar...

Sasuke la besaba lentamente, pero de manera profunda y pasional... Casi estaba restregando sus labios con los de ella, al igual Karin porque seguía los mismos movimientos del Uchiha... El beso ya no era violento como la otra vez, esta vez era suave sin prisas aunque claro seguía siendo pasional...

Sasuke no aguanto más, y metió su lengua a la boca de Karin quería sentirla otra vez y vaya que le gusto... Karin no le prohibió la entrada y dejo que él hiciera eso...

Ella enreo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, y él la pego mas a su cuerpo para sentir su calor... Sus manos recorrieron los costados de su cuerpo, suavemente...

Karin dejaba que él la besara, la acariciara y la abrazaba, se sentía bien hasta que... Sasuke comenzo a acariciar las suaves tersas piernas de Karin...

Dios, esa piel era tan tersa como los pétalos de una rosa y era tan cálida como el fuego (nota autora: ya se me mame con eso ;D)... Siguió acariciandola, pero con cada caricia aunmentaba la velocidad de estas hasta casi querer tocarle el trasero...

Karin empezaba a aterrarse, los recuerdos... Esos recuerdos y esos traumas no la dejaban... Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y comenzo a zarandear para que Sasuke la dejara... Ella corto el beso y empezo a gritar...

- ¡Noo! ¡Sueltame, sueltame maldito enfermo! -grito enojada y aterrada y zarandeando contra Sasuke-

Sasuke se quedo atonito por aquella actitud de Karin... Jamás la vio así...

- Karin, calmate... -le dice al tiempo que no soltaba- ¡Calmate madita sea! ¡¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Dejame depravado! -grita aterrada y con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No me toques! ¡Ayudenme!

Sasuke no tuvo otra opción, más que soltarla y asi lo hizo... Pero al hacerlo Karin se dio a la fuga y se fue corriendo hacía su casa, aterrada y llorando...

- ¡Karin espera! -grito para detener a la chica, pero fue inútil- ¡Maldita sea! -maldijo enojado-

Todo estaba bien, más que bien... Karin estaba cediendo a sus insinuaciones, y vaya que ella sabía bien... Pero no tiene ni la más minima idea, de porque ella lo empezo a insultar, de porque se aterro y comenzo a llorar... Había cosas de Karin que aún no sabía, y esto que ocurrió se le hizo extraño... Asi que averiguaría que le pasó y porque se puso así...

Karin iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sus lágrimas mojaban sus lentes pero no le importó solo quería alejarse de Sasuke...

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ese trauma la sigue persiguiendo? Eso ocurrío cuando tenía 14 años ¿Porqué no puede olvidarlo?

Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación... Estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y aún llorando... Esta es una más de las razones por las cuales no le gusta mucho estar con hombres...

***FLASHBACK***

Daba ordenes a los guardias como siempre desde hace más de un año, de que cuidaran que los reos no se fuesen...

- Bien ¿entendieron? -menciono con seriedad la pelirroja a los guardias-

- ¡Si, Karin-senpai! -gritaron al unisono los guardias-

- Bien vayan a hacer guardia... -dijo y haciendo una seña de que se fueran-

Los guardias se fueron a sus respectivas areas de la prisión, mientras que Karin estuvo en el área principal, haciendo su rutina...

La noche llegó a la isla y todos seguían haciendo guardia en sus respectivas áreas... Hasta que se oyó un ruido...

- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Karin preocupada al oír la explosión-

Todo se alboroto en la prisión... Los guardias estaban en el área principal de la prisión junto con Karin...

- Diganme ¿qué diablos ocurrió? -dice desesperada la pelirroja-

- Karin-senpai, uno de reos escapo... -dijo todo cansado el guardia por correr-

- Si ya me di cuenta de eso... -dice enojada por aquella respuesta- Lo que quiero saber es ¿Comó?

- Al parecer, ese reo tenía un papel explosivo escondido... -menciona otro reo-

- Bien, busquen si algún otro reo escapo y yo buscare a ese fugitivo vayan... -dijo autoritariamente-

- ¡Si! -gritaron al unisino los guardias-

Cada guardia se fue con otro a las áreas cercanas de donde ocurrio la explosión, mientras que Karin se fue a las áreas en donde estaban más cercanas las salidas de la prisión...

Estaba sola, pero eo no queria decir que no supiera dar batalla... Quizás no era buena en taijutsu, pero sabría como detenerlo...

Llevaba horas buscandolo, hasta que sintió un chakra...

- ''Este chakra...'' -pensó al sentirlo- ''Es de ese prisionero... Lo puedo sentir, esta cerca de aqui...''

Llego a un área en donde solo habían pasillos...

- ¡Se que estas aquí! -grito enfadada y con determinación la pelirroja-

- ''Rayos...'' -pensó el hombre de 40 que estaba escondido detrás de una de las paredes del pasillo-

- ¡Descuida, escondete cuanto quieras! ¡Se exactamente donde estas! -dice con orgullo y determinación-

Karin cerró los ojos y abrió su mente...

- ''¡Kagura Shingan!'' -dijo en su mente al activar su kekkei genkai-

Busco con su mente el lugar exacto en donde estaba el prisionero...

- ''Te encontre'' -dice burlonamente y tomando sus kunari por si tenía que dar pelea-

Corrió rápidamente hacía la pared en donde estaba el reo... Y lo encontró...

- Demonios... -exclama el prisionero enojado tomando la daga que tenía-

- Hpmh... Deberías aprender a esconder tu chakra... -dice seria y orgullosamente-

- Si te mató mocosa, podré salir y ser libre...

- Eres un estúpido, tu libertad la perdiste desde que aceptaste ser uno más de los conejillos de indias Orochimaru-sama...

Y asi Karin tomó la iniciativa de pelear, pero el prisionero de alguna u otra forma logró esquivar sus ataques y eso que no era guerrero... Solamente era un bandido y un asesino...

Karin se descuido y asi el preso la tomo por las muñecas con una sola mano y la pego a la pared de ahí...

- Te vas a arrepentir sino me sueltas, en este maldito momento... -dijo Karin realmente enfada-

- No, ahora voy a matarte... -dice sin prestarle mucha atención a la niña-

Antes de hacerlo el prisionero ve a Karin fijamente y luego su cuerpo... Vaya para ser una niña estaba muy desarrollada, había oido a algunos prisioneros de su celda que el guardia de la prisión era una mujer, que era pelirroja y de ojos rojos, con lentes, y de piel blanca... Pero nunca pensó que era una simple mocosa la lider de la prisión, también escucho que era atractiva... Y si que tenían razón, pensandolo bien no estaría nada mal primero aprovechar esa anatomía antes de matarla... No lo ha hecho desde hace más de 2 años...

- Creo que primero lo hare, antes de matarte... No lo he hecho hace mucho y estoy urgido... -dice sin quitar ese tono asesino de su boca-

- ¿De qué hablas imbécil? -dice Karin enfadada-

- Para ser una niña, estas muy desarrollada... -dice antes de empezar a manosearlay de querer arrancarle la ropa-

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Sueltame! -grita aterrorizada Karin por esas horribles cosas que el prisionero le estaba haciendo- ¡Quitate! ¡Dejame, depravado!

- ¡No! ¡Primero te gozare y después te matare! ¡Hasta estando muerta perra, seguiras gimiendo! -le grita mientras le trataba de arrancar el short y con ello le manoseaba las piernas-

- ¡Dejame, dejame maldito enfermo! -grito con lágrimas en los ojos Karin-

Ella zarandeaba y gritaba para liberarse de ese hombre, pero no tenía mucha fuerza fisica... Lo último que le quedaba era gritar para que alguno de los guardias la rescatara...

- Ojala te hubiera conocido antes y en otras circunstancias... Hubieras sido una gran amante para mi... -dice el hombre ya excitado por que ya vio los senos de Karin aún tapados por el sosten...-

- ¡Quitate, enfermo! -grito por última vez Karin antes de que algo en su cabeza se abriera y estallara-

- ¡Aaaahhh! -grito de dolor el prisionero-

Y después de eso solo se oyó el silencio...

- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo uno de los guardias-

- No sé, vayamos a ver, es en la sala principal...

Los guardias corrieron hacía el area y vieron algo increible...

- ¡Karin-senpai! -grito uno de los guardias al ver a Karin sentada en el suelo, abrazada de las piernas, con su ropa medio rasgada y llorando- Karin-senpai...

Se acerco a ella y Karin levanto el rostro hacía él por el llamado... Y lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar otra vez...

- Él... El prisionero... Yo lo... -decía entre sollozos estaba aterrada, por lo que casi ese enfermo le hacía- Él quizó... Trato de... Mi inocencia...

Ninguno de los guardias entendia bien lo que Karin trataba de decirles, pero al verla concluyeron en que el prisionero la violó o trato de abusar de ella, pero no lo consiguió... Los guardias voltearon a ver al cadaver del prisionero y quedaron impactados...

- ¿Qué... Qué le ocurrió? -dice uno de los guardias-

El prisionero estaba sangrando de los oídos, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco total, en vez de tenerlos solamente abiertos con su iris y pupila o cerrados... No estaban abiertos totalmente y en blanco totalmente...

- ''¿Qué le habra hecho Karin-senpai?'' -pensó el guardia que tenía a Karin en sus brazos-

Dias después Orochimaru se enteró del incidente y de lo de Karin. Ordeno a Kabuto hacerle un examen a Karin para ver como estaba de salud y ver si el tipo la violó. Terminado el examen Kabuto le informo que Karin solo tenia una crisis nerviosa, un trauma, que el himen aún seguía en su cuerpo seguía siendo virgen; pero que batallo para examinarla ya que ella estaba asustada de que él la tocara asi que tuvo que sedarla para poder checarla...

Orochimaru decidio darle un descanso a Karin hasta que stuviera recuperada. Mientras tanto con el reo Orochimaru y Kabuto hicieron la autopsia, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el cerebro de él... La mitad del cerebro que corresponde a lo psicologico, a lo mental, a los pensamientos estaba hecha polvo eran cenizas mientras que la otra mitad del cerebro que era de lo fisico de los impulsos nerviosos, estaba gris no había sangre ni células nada era una cascara dura y seca... ¿Qué clase de poder tiene los que tienen el Ojo de Kagura? eso se pregunto Orochimaru...

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Esos recuerdos fueron uno de los más horribles que vivió, además de la muerte de su madre.

Se sintió cansada y hambrienta asi que fue a la cocina a hacerse solo un emparedado y luego se cambiaría y se iría a dormir...

Antes de irse a su cama fue a su mochila y saco su peluche de conejo, siempre se dormia con él de niña y más cuando estaba asustada... Fue a su cama y se acurruco en las sabanas abrazando a su peluche mientras dormia y trataba de no recordar aquello...

Sasuke tratara de encontrar la razón, de porque ella se puso asi con él aunque el descubrimiento lo dejara sorprendido...

CONTINUARÁ...

a puesto a que no se esperaban esto verdad bueno ojala le shaya gustado nos vemos en la otra bye ;D


	12. Investigando

gracias publico conocedor por seguir mi historia, y por esperar... SasuKarin gracias por tus consejos queria decirte que de eso de que Karin esta muy llorona en mi fic porque lo que quiero es poner su lado emocional su lado debil por asi decirse ya que casi nunca en la serie la hemos visto llorar n_n...

y noticia mis lectoras ya por estos capis pondre el primer lemmon jojojojo \(^O^)/ PERO AUN NO!

naruto no es mio es de kishimoto-sama pero algunos personajes si son mios n_n

Eres mía... Solo mía, mi Princesa...

Capitulo 12 ''Investigando''

Por esa razón y por el abandono de su padre, es que Karin no le gusta estar cerca de hombres porque además de que no les agrada por solo verlos, también es por sentir su chakra al sentirlo ve que le desagrada al instante...

Aunque con Sasuke fue distinto su fisico no le importo lo que le gusto de él fue su chakra, aquel chakra misteriosos y excitante... Después le gusto su actitud tan autoritaria, orgullosa, y misteriosa... Y por último su fisico

Pero con lo que acaba de pasar en el aquel bosque, no tiene idea si lo sigue queriendo o solo lo que quiere es verngarse de él por nunca haberla visto mujer...

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente, con energía aunque no con mucho animo, debido a su trauma de ayer... Se baño, se cambio, desayuno y se fue a entrenar no tendría misiones hoy, ni se vería con Naruto asi que iriá a entrenar...

En otra parte, el equipo 7 ya estaba entrenando nuevamente en su campo de entrenamiento... Todos estaban concentrados en su entrenamiento a excepción de Sasuke...

La actitud de Karin hacía él, se le hizo extraña jamás vio en los ojos de ella terror, si ha visto preocupación y otras emociones pero jamás miedo... Al ver como se puso ayer, empezo a deducir que le pudo haber pasado...

- ''Quizás fue violada o trataron de violarla... O quizás yo le doy miedo...'' -pensaba el Uchiha mientras entrenaba con Naruto-

¡No! de que ella le tuviera miedo era ridiculo, ella ha estado con él por mucho tiempo es obvio que ella no siente miedo hacía él... Entonces solo le quedaban las opciones de que o fue violada o trataron de violarla, cualquiera que fuese de esas dos él la descubriría y confrontaría a Karin...

- Bien chicos, es mucho por hoy vayan a descansar, les avisare si se nos presentan una misión... -dice Kakashi dejando de leer su libro-

- Ffiiuu, que bueno ya quería irme... -dice Naruto cansaado y limpiandose el sudor de su frente-

- Hpmh, tú no aguantas nada dobe... -dice Sasuke con superioridad e indiferencia-

- ¡Callate, teme! -grita Naruto haciendo su tipico alboroto, y apuntando a Sasuke como siempre-

- Ya, ya tranquilos... Vayan a descansar fue mucho entrenamiento hoy... -dice Kakashi calmando aquel pleito-

Todos se dispersan y se van a diferentes partes, pero Sasuke sigue a Naruto...

- Naruto... -exclama Sasuke llamando a su mejor amigo-

- ¿Eeehh? ¿Qué quieres? No quiero pelear... -dice Naruto cansado-

A Sasuke se le hace la gotita de anime, y le da un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza, por baboso.

- Oye no me pegues... -dice el rubio sobandose la cabeza-

- Pues no digas esas conclusiones tan absurdas, aún no te digo de que quiero hablar y ya estas empezando a decir algo que no es, usuratonkashi... -dice Sasuke moviendo su cabello con sus manos en muestra de frustración-

- Bueno ya di, ¿qué quieres decirme? -dice ya calmado, el Uzumaki-

- ¿Qué sabes de la vida de Karin? -dice de manera seria-

- ¿Eeehh? ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? -menciona extrañado- Fue tu compañera de equipo, tú debes de saber eso...

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada de su vida? -dice Sasuke sorprendido-

Ay no, Sasuke lo estaba por descubrir, que no sabía todo sobre la vida de Karin... Cuando hablaron en el parque cuando él le propuso el plan, hablaron de sus vidas para conocerse, sabía que ella no le había dicho todo ya que en la platica había algo que ella se calló, preo no le pregunto nada por prudencia...

- Si se cosas de su vida, no toda porque hay cosas intimas de ella que no me quizo decir, pero si se algunas... -dice de manera nerviosa-

- Dimelas... -dice con tranquilidad y poniendose de brazos cruzados-

- Bueno es de la aldea de hierba, tiene el Kagura Shingan de Kekkei Genkai... -empieza a enumerar-

- Eso ya lo se, hablo de su vida personal -dice con impaciencia-

- Bueno, su padre de llamaba Ryo y su madre se llamaba Midori, a los dos años según ella su padre las abandono y a los 12 su madre murió en un ataque a su aldea, en ese tiempo se encontro con Orochimaru y se unió a él...

- Un momento ¿qué dijiste antes de eso? -dice Sasuke dandose cuenta de algo importante-

- ¿Qué su madre murió en el ataque a su aldea? -dice Naruto poniendo su tipica cara de desentendido-

- No antes de eso...

- ¿Qué su padre, las abandono cuando tenía dos años?

- Si eso...

Quizás esa era la razón, por la que Karin reacciono asi con él... El que su padre la haya abandonado a ella y a su madre, debió ser muy duro y debido a aquello no soporta el contacto con hombres... Pero una cosa era el contacto con hombres y otra a que un hombre la tocara o la manoseara, asi que debía saber más...

- ¿Y qué más? -dice tratando de no sonar interesado en el tema-

- Pues solo eso, además ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? ¿Porqué tanto interes, en la vida de Karin-chan?

- Bueno solo quería saber... -dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso o que tenía algún interes en Karin- Ya me voy...

- Aaammm Adiós... -decia extrañaado por ver a Sasuke irse de esa manera-

Ahora debía buscar a Karin y confrontarla, debía saber si aquella era la razón de que se comportará asi con él ayer...

Karin acabo de entrenar y fue a su casa a descansar, estaba en el sillón acostada cuando tocaron su puerta. Karin no quería abrir asi que siguió acostada ahí pero la puerta seguía sonando asi que se hartó, camino hacía la puerta y la abrío... Quería gritarle varios insultos a esa persona pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era...

- ¿Sasuke? -dijo sorprendida-

- Creo que ya sé, porque te pusiste asi ayer.. -solto con tranquilidad el Uchiha-

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él sabía de lo que le ocurrió a los 14 años? Eso era imposible eso no se la había dicho a nadie... A Naruto no, Por supuesto a Tsunade tampoco, nadie de su ex-equipo Taka lo sabía, los únicos que lo sabían eran Orochimaru y Kabuto pero ambos estaban muertos...

- ¿De qué estas hablando? -dijo con nerviosismo-

- Se que tu padre las abandono a ti y a tu madre cuando tenías dos años... -dijo metiendose a la casa como si nada y sentandose en le sillón- Y que es por eso, que no te gusta mucho el contacto con hombres...

Karin se iba a enojar cuando vio a Sasuke entrar a su casa muy tranquilamente cuando escucho lo que él dijo... ¡Un momento! Eso solo lo sabía Naruto...

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Naruto te lo dijo? -dijo molesta, cerrando la puerta y yendo hacía donde estaba el Uchiha-

- Eso no importa, vine para saber si es por eso que te pusiste asi ayer cuando te besé... -dice seriamente poniendo sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su cara (nota autora: ya saben la tipica pose de sasuke o como a mi me gusta decirle ''pose mamona'')

- No tengo porque responderte... -exclama sin verlo a los ojos-

- Oye yo sé lo que se siente, no tener familia... Pero se me hace exagerado que te pusieras asi solo porque te bese... Entiendo que no te guste el contacto conmigo y con algunos hombres, pero ¿Porqué tuviste que ponerte aterrada? ¿Acaso hay algo más? -dice entrecerrando sus ojos-

Karin al oír aquello empezó a temblar... Nadie debía saber aquello, se moría de vergüenza al recordarlo ya que no pudo defenderse bien, bueno si se defendio pero quería hacerlo como una kunoichi, no tener que usar un poder que ella aún desconocía que termino por matar al depravado ese, y para colmo le daba terror recordarlo... Aquello era un trauma...

- C-Claro que no... Si mi padre nos abandono a mi y a mi madre, y si por eso no me gusta mucho estar con hombres que no me agradan... -dijo soltandolo todo con enojo y frustración-

- Bueno... Entonces ¿Porqué te aterraste y me llamaste depravado y enfermo? -dijo sin dejar de mirarla-

- Yo no te dije eso... -exclama sin querer verlo a los ojos-

- Si lo hiciste... -dice parandose y poniendose frente a ella- Dime ¿Porqué te pusiste asi?

- No voy a responderte... -dice levantandose del sillón para irse, pero Sasuke la toma del brazo y la pega a su cuerpo- ¡Dejame, Sasuke! ¡Sueltame! -dice tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke-

- No voy a irme, hasta que me lo digas... ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Qué no quieres que sepa? -dice con voz fría y autoritaria, como cuando estaban en Taka-

- Ya dejame... -estaba por explotar Karin, debía liberarse de él-

- ¡¿Porqué te pusiste asi? ¡Dimelo, maldita sea! -dice ya perdiendo la paciencia-

- ¡Porque a los catorce, intentaron violarme! -grito con enojo-

Sasuke quedo sorprendido, asi que una de las cosas que sospecho era cierta... Ella fue victima de intento de violación... Ahora entendía porque su actitud de ayer...

Karin se dio cuenta de lo que gritó, asi que se libró del agarre de Sasuke y tapo su boca con ambas manos dandole la espalda...

- Vete ¿si? quiero estar sola... -dijo con vergüenza-

Karin se esperaba oír los pasos de Sasuke hacía la puerta y que él se fuese, pero no fue asi... Sintió unos brazos abrazarla por la espalda, con fuerza... Eran los brazos de Sasuke que la abrazaban efusivamente y con significado de protección...

- Debió ser horrible para ti... Eras tan solo una niña... -dice con un tono de voz que jamás oyó en el... era un tono tierno y de compasión-

Karin solo repsondió a aquella pregunta, asintiendo. Pusó sus manos sobre las de Sasuke como muestra de que el abrazo le gustaba...

Ambos estaban en silencio, solo asi abrazados... él tenía su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el ombreo de Karin y ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de él...

Este será el momento en que Sasuke, empezara a ser de una manera que jamás creyó que sería...

CONTINUARÁ...

que bonito me quedo nee? ;D bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el otro cap hasta la otra! matane n_n


	13. Abriendo mi Corazón

Eres mia… Solo mia mi Princesa

Capitulo 13 ''Abriendo mi Corazón''

Llevaban 30 minutos abrazados, se sentía tan bien la calidez de ella, no quería soltarla y Karin no quería soltarlo a él… Sasuke rompió aquel silencio tan incomodo…

- Ahora entiendo porque te comportabas así con todos nosotros del equipo… -dice cerca del oído de la pelirroja-

- Bueno con Juugo es porque no me gustaba su actitud bipolar debido a la marca de maldición además de que me daba miedo como se ponía, contigo fue por tu actitud y porque te creías superior a mi y con Suigetsu fue porque no me cae bien el idiota además de que su chakra es un asco… -esto último lo dijo con repulsión-

A Sasuke le causo gracia aquel último comentario, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban en ese momento, Karin no dejaba de insultar a su ex compañero Taka… Karin dejó de sostener las manos de Sasuke que aún estaban en su cintura, como muestra de que quería que la soltara y asi el Uchiha comprendió y la liberó…

- Debió ser difícil el abandono de tu padre…

- No lo comprendí, hasta después de la muerte de mi madre… -dice con voz seca- Ahí me di cuenta, que mi padre nos abandono…

- ¿Ya no amas a tu padre? –pregunto serio, pero con curiosidad-

- Al principio si lo quería, pero después de la muerte de mi madre deje de tenerle algún cariño o amor… -dice con molestia y con los brazos cruzados- Ni si quiera sé, porqué no he destruido su imagen en el retrato que tengo de él con mi mamá y conmigo…

- Yo hice eso… Después de que Itachi asesinó a mi clan, lo odié y lo repudié… Tomé la foto de mi familia y destruí la imagen de él… -exclama con nostalgia y con arrepentimiento- Pero ahora que sé la verdad me arrepiento de haberlo odiado y de haber destruido su imagen en el retrato, por suerte cuando llegamos a la aldea encontré otro retrato de mi familia y me quedé con el… Una última cosa Karin… -esto último lo dice con seriedad- ¿Estas segura de que tu padre las abandono? –pregunta mirándola a los ojos-

- ¿A qué quieres llegar Sasuke? –pregunto con molestia y viéndolo duramente-

- A que no debes juzgarlo… Yo sé lo que no es tener una familia y te comprendo… Pero trata de ver porqué se fue tu padre…

- ¿Estas poniéndote de lado de él? –dice con ironía-

- Solo trató de decir que primero analices o investigues de el porque las dejo a ti y tu madre… -dice acercándose a ella- No lo odies sin saber porque…

- Tú eres el menos indicado, para decirme eso… -dice con burla-

- Lo sé… Y no sabes como me arrepiento, lo odié porque él me dijo que lo hiciera además de que eso sentía… Pero lo odié por ver lo que hizo y lo que dijo, no por algo que yo deduje o pensé…

- Pero es lo más obvio… ¿No te das cuenta? Me dejo cuando era una bebé, pasé diez años sin mi padre ¿Qué quieres que piense? –dice con enojo- Además lo más probable, es que este con otra mujer o ya este muerto, y ni me importa…

Sasuke se sorprendió por ver la actitud de Karin… Sin duda la ausencia de su padre, la marcó bastante… Sin más Sasuke fue a la puerta de la casa, ya para irse… Pero antes se voltea hacía Karin…

- Piensa bien si lo que dices, es cierto… Porque de no ser así, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa… -al decir esto último salió de la casa-

Aquellas palabras, la dejaron muy pensativa… ¿Será cierto eso? ¿Acaso su padre las dejo por otra razón, que no fuesen las que ella pensó? Estaba muy confundida, ahora no sabe que pensar…

En otra parte de Konoha estaba Hinata caminando tranquilamente, no tendría misiones hoy así que se vistió con una blusa japonesa lila con detalles de flores plateadas y con un short que le quedaba exactamente por encima de la rodilla del mismo lila, pero más oscuro y unas sandalias moradas, se veía muy bella…

Pensaba en lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento con Neji y Hanabi, cuando hoy salió sabía que su padre le haría un montón de preguntas de ¿Cómo aprendió esa técnica? ¿Por qué no sacó ese poder antes? ¿Por qué lastimó a los dos de esa manera? Y quizás un montón de cosas más…También pensaba lo ocurrido con Naruto.

Dios… jamás pensó que llegaría a comportarse con él de esa manera… Pero debía hacerlo, él tenía novia y no podía seguir amándolo además… Nunca llegaría a ser tan femenina o tan fuerte como Sakura o Ino o Karin… Sin darse cuenta ya estaba llegando al puesto de ramen y vio que Naruto estaba ahí, comiendo alegremente como siempre… Debía irse sino la vería y ya sabría que lo se avecinaba… Pero por alguna razón sus piernas no le respondían…

Naruto llevaba como 3 tazones de ramen, y claro aquel entrenamiento lo dejo exhausto y más si Sasuke era su adversario, en verdad el teme se hizo más fuerte, pero no se dejaría ya que el también se hizo muy fuerte y no se dejaría vencer… Aparte debía estar fuerte si iba a ser Hokage de Konoha algún día…

- Bueno estoy satisfecho... Gracias Viejo y gracias Ayame-nechan... -dijo satisfecho y feliz-

- De nada, Naruto... -dijeron ambos al unisono-

Naruto se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, dispuesto a irse cuando en eso vio a Hinata a unos cuantos metros del puesto. Se sorprendio al verla ahi, y más al verla vestida así... Se veía hermosa y a causa de eso se sonrojo... Hinata se puso roja, por la forma en que Naruto la veía y empezó a jugar con sus dedos como de costumbre...

Naruto camino lentamente hacía ella, y Hinata no se movía aunque agacho la cabeza en forma de vergüenza... Él se dio cuenta de eso...

- Hinata... Yo... -dice nervioso, no sabe como hablarle-

- H-Hola Naruto... -dice sonrojada aún con la cabeza agachada-

- Hinata... Ven conmigo... -dice tomando la mano de Hinata-

- ¿Qué? ¿A dondé? -dice totalmente nerviosa-

- A un lugar en donde podamos hablar, y en donde nadie nos interrumpa... -exclama con voz seria y desesperada-

- Pero yo... No...

- Por favor, y no quiero ''peros''...

Y sin dejar que Hinata hablara, Naruto se la llevo de ahí, y su fueron a un pequeño riachuelo que había en la aldea... Hubo un silencio incomodo en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron al riachuelo, Naruto habló...

- No hemos acabado, esa platica que dejamos pendiente... -dijo serio y dandole la espalda-

- Pero yo ya la termine y... Y no se que estoy haciendo aqui, m-mejor me voy... -dice con voz casi quebrada y se da vuelta para irse, pero Naruto la sostiene del brazo y la abraza efusivamente- N-Naruto... Sueltame... -dice tratando de zafarse-

- No... No hasta, que me escuches... -menciona ocultando su rostro en el hueco de el cuello y el hombro de Hinata- Yo... Yo te quiero...

- ¿Aaahh? -exclama sin creerselo-

- E sido un tonto, por no darme cuenta de que desde el momento en que peleaste con Neji en los examenes Chunnin... Me empezaste a llamar la atención y muchisimo más cuando peleaste con Pein aún acosta de tu vida...

- N-Naruto-kun... -susurra sorprendida- Entonces, si me quieres ¿Porqué tú?

- Es un plan... Estoy ayudando a Karin-chan, a averiguar si lo que Sasuke siente por ella es amor u orgullo de hombre... -dice ya viendola a los ojos-

- ¿Ayudando? -pregunta también la mirandolo a los ojos-

- Solo fingimos ser novios, para darle celos a Sasuke y ver si ama o no a Karin-chan...

Aquella confesión hizo que Hinata, se calmará... Hizo que se le quitará una gran preocupación, además se sentía feliz por saber que Naruto sentía lo mismo que ella...

- Hinata... -llamó a la Hyuga-

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero... -dice acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Hinata-

- Aahh... -susurra sorprendida-

Naruto no pudó más, y besó a Hinata en un rápido movimiento, tomandola de la cintura... Hinata no se esperaba eso, y simplemente se dejo llevar tomando la cara de Naruto delicadamente...

Aquellos labios eran tan suaves, dulces y cálidos como para tener de portadora a una joven de piel blanca... Los degustaba con lentitud pero con profundidad, sentía que ella trataba de seguirlo aunque torpemente, entonces dedujo que aquél era su primer beso, lo cual hizo que se sintiera orgulloso y ¿Porqué no? Que creciera su ego...

Estuvieron así por mucho rato, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire... Hinata tenía los labios algo rojos e hinchados y la respiración agitada además de tener las mejillas sonrojadas, Naruto estaba igual...

- Entonces... ¿Quieres ser tú mi novia de verdad, Hinata? -pregunta aún con sus manos en la cintura de ella-

- S-Si... -dice timidamente y dandole un pequeño y casto beso en los labios y abrazandolo tiernamente-

Naruto corresponde a ese abrazo con amor...

- Hinata... -dice llamando la atención de la joven-

- ¿Si, N-Naruto-kun? -pregunta sonrojada y mirandolo-

- Solo, te pediré que... -dice nervioso- Por favor, me tengas paciencia... Karin-chan y yo seguiremos el plan, hasta ver si el teme siente amor o no por ella, hasta que veamos eso esto terminara y asi tú y yo podremos demostrar ante todos nuestra relación y nuestro cariño... -dice con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado-

- Si, Naruto-kun esperaré... -dice sonriendo tiernamente- Y espero que Sasuke-kun, vea cuales son sus sentimientos por Karin-chan...

- Gracias Hinata, también por eso te quiero, no eres celosa... -dice abrazandola efusivamente-

Y ella igualmente lo abraza, solo que más despacio y de manera suave... Ambos se fueron debajo de un árbol, y se sentaron sin dejar de abrazarse...

Aquel día será el inicio de un bello amor que para muchos, puede ser imposible...

que tal? :D sorry por la demora pero ahora voy a trabajar n_n nos vemos en la otra


	14. Una Entrega, Desquite y Satifacción

Si ya se que me tarde y lo siento gomene, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capi y adivinen qué?

HAY LEMMON! MI PRIMER LEMMON! LO VAN A DISFRUTAR ;D... hora si a leer, y dejen reviews y gracias a todas por sus reviews y favoritos en historias...

Eres mía… Solo mía mi Princesa

Capitulo 14 ''Una Entrega, Un Desquite... Y una Gran Satisfacción...''

Jamás pensó que diría eso, en su vida... Él no era de esos que decían sus opiniones en relación con sus sentimientos o con lo que haya ocurrido en el tramo de su vida... Eso estaba pensando Sasuke, después de que salió de la casa de Karin... Se suponía que solo quería ''disfrutarla'' en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero solamente lo que concierne en lo físico, no en lo sentimental...

Claramente esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, tenía una de dos... Acostarse con Karin, para quitarse las ganas y no volverla a ver o... Tratar de enamorarla...

Ninguna de las dos le agradaba ya que si lograba acostarse con ella, Karin lo hostigaría para que siguieran viéndose y sería una molestia, y si trata de enamorarla echaría su orgullo por el suelo, y eso obviamente no estaba dispuesto a hacer...

Además no sabía exactamente donde podría llevarla para hacer ''eso''... Y aún estaba su odio contra los ancianos, y estaba seguro de que secretamente y sin que Tsuande se enterase aún seguía siendo vigilado por Anbu's...

- ¡Maldita Sea! -exclamo molesto-

Pero en eso una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, y con ella una sonrisa un tanto perversa surcó su rostro...

Si la llevaba a cabo, Karin caería en sus garras y así podría pedirle que no divulgue el acoston que tuvieron... Y obviamente podría decirle que deje al dobe para que puedan seguir su aventura, hasta que él se cansé de ella...

Llevaba un buen rato dormida desde que Sasuke se fue de su departamento, hasta hace unos momentos que despertó por que tenía hambre... Todavía seguía con esa incógnita... ¿De verdad su padre las dejo por otra razón?

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Por qué no ha destruido, la imagen de su padre en el retrato? Quizás... Quizás sin darse cuenta aún lo siga queriendo como cuando era una niña...

Tendría que investigar... Sobre ¿Quién era su clan? ¿Qué ocurrió con su padre? ¿Donde está enterrada su madre?... Investigaría mañana después de su misión...

Mientras que en otro lugar de Konoha, Naruto y Hinata llevaban un buen rato paseándose por el río y el bosque donde se besaron...

- N-Naruto-kun... -dice tímidamente Hinata agarrada del brazo de Naruto-

- ¿Dime, mi Hinata-hime? -exclama suavemente el Uzumaki, con una cálida sonrisa a Hinata-

- ¿Hime? -dice sonrojada la peli azul, viendo al rubio-

- Si, porque tú eres mi bella princesa... ¿No me digas que no te gusta? Si quieres te puedo decir de otra manera... -esto último lo dice algo nervioso-

- No descuida, me gusta que me digas Hime... -dice tiernamente acurrucándose mejor en Naruto-

- Bueno, dime ¿Que sucede?

- Es que, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, y debo regresar a mi casa o sino mi padre se enfadara...

- Ah, yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo... -dice esto último haciendo un puchero- Pero está bien, además no quiero meterme en problemas con Hiashi-jichan... -dice con una sonrisa burlona-

- Naruto-kun no le digas así a mi padre...

- Si lo sé, porque es tu papá y porque él ya es mi suegro... Bueno ven, te dejare en tu casa... -dice retomando el camino hacia la aldea-

- Pero alguien de mi casa, nos puede ver... -dice asustada-

- Descuida, te dejó y me voy en un segundo para que nadie me vea...

- Esta bien... -dice dándole un casto beso en los labios, a lo que Naruto le corresponde-

Y así ambos se van a la Mansión Hyuuga... Al llegar Naruto despidió Hinata, con un abrazo y con profundo beso, que hizo que la Hyuuga se sonrojara a más no poder, y con esa bella imagen Naruto se fue y justo a tiempo antes de que Hiashi recibiera a Hinata...

Al día siguiente, Tsunade y los ancianos estaban preparando sus maletas para irse a la capital del País del Fuego, para ver al Señor Feudal, por una reunión que tienen con él para ver los porcentajes de misiones, ganancias y de ninjas malvados y renegados atrapados...

- Bien ya estoy lista... ¿Y ustedes? -pregunto Tsunade a Koharu y Homura-

- Ambos ya estamos listos... -respondió Koharu a la Hokage- Vámonos de una vez...

- Shizune... -llamo a su aprendiz-

- ¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

- Tú te encargaras de todo, hasta que regresemos hasta la media noche... -dice cerrando un cajón de su oficina-

- Si... -responde respetuosamente-

- Bien Tsunade es hora de irnos... -menciona Homura-

Así los tres, salen de la oficina...

- Que tengan buen viaje... -dijo Shizune antes de que cerraran la puerta...-

Los tres grandes regentes de Konoha, yacían en la entrada de la aldea subidos en un carruaje obviamente resguardados secretamente por Anbu's bien entrenados... Pero sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, alguien los observaba irse, al verlos ya muy lejos de la aldea, una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro...

- Bien, ahora solo debo esperarla... -dice saltando del gran árbol donde estaba escondido, para ir en busca de su presa-

Ya han pasado varias horas, desde que los ancianos se habían ido y desde que aquella persona misteriosa se había ido a buscar a su presa... Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche...

Karin ya había acabado su misión y algo de su entrenamiento, así que fue a dar una vuelta por uno de los tantos pequeños bosques de Konoha... No tenía su Kagura Shingan activado debido a que ya no había peligro ya no estaba siendo vigilada... En eso escucha una voz...

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí...

- Sasuke, ¿Ahora qué quieres?... -dijo fastidiada antes de voltearse pero al hacerlo se encontró con una sorpresa- ¿Ahh?

Sasuke velozmente se puso a casi nada de su rostro, con un aire de excitación que Karin podía sentir, sin usar su Kagura Shingan... Sasuke la tomó de su cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, y para colmo tenía una sonrisa cínica de que no le importaba hacer eso...

- ¿Q-Qué te pasa? Déjame... -Karin se retorcía entre los brazos de Sasuke para liberarse, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de una cosa... Sasuke estaba excitado, debido al calor que ella sintió con su entrepierna al chocar con la de él, prácticamente se sonrojó...-

- ¿Qué sucede Karin? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? -dice con orgullo, y pegándola más a sí mismo-

- Y-Yo, no e-estoy sonrojada... Aaahh... -jadeó al estar prácticamente pegada al Uchiha-

Y sin que ella lo esperará Sasuke la besó apasionadamente, y Karin no lo rechazó sino que al contrario lo atrajo hacía ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos...

- Mmmm... -gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke, abrirse paso en su boca-

Para Sasuke, esto era muy excitante... Tener a Karin en sus brazos besándola fieramente y sin que ella lo rechacé... En eso Sasuke empezó por acariciarle las piernas lentamente... ¡Rayos! Aquella piel era muy tersa y suave, y no estaba batallando en tocarle las piernas debido a que Karin llevaba una falda que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, pero llevaba sus típicas medias aunque eso no le importó...

Arrinconó a Karin en un árbol y ahí siguió masajeando sus piernas, mientras que ella acariciaba su cabello... Pero en eso Sasuke, se detuvo dejo de besarla y se alejo de ella... Esto le desconcertó a la pelirroja...

- Sasuke ¿Qué? -suspiro extrañada-

- Aquí no... -dijo frustrado y excitado-

- ¿Qué? -fue lo último que dijo antes de ser tomada en brazos por Sasuke- ¡Aaahh!

- Ssshh, no digas nada... Iremos a otro lugar a terminar... ''Esto...'' -esto último lo dijo con seducción y suavidad, además de que besó a Karin inesperadamente-

Sasuke se fue saltando por los árboles y los techos de las casa de la aldea con Karin en brazos, ella no sabía lo que él tramaba, pero lo que si estaba segura es de que... Quería entregarse a él...

Sasuke llegó a la torre Hokage, pero por la parte de atrás... Esto a la pelirroja le extraño...

- Sasuke ¿Qué hace-...? -en eso fue interrumpida por el Uchiha-

- Solo te diré que, te gustara... -dijo esto con una sonrisa de orgullo-

El joven salto por la pared de la torre, hasta llegar a una de las tantas ventanas de ese edificio... Le dijo a Karin con la mirada que se sostuviera fuertemente de él, mientras que abría la ventana a lo que la joven obedeció...

Sasuke abría la ventana y rápidamente entró en la habitación, al entrar dejó a Karin en el suelo y cerró la ventana. Karin vio todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que esa era la sala en donde la Hokage y los ancianos, tenían sus reuniones sobre los shinobis, las guerras, en fin todo sobre la aldea... Vio que Sasuke caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta de la sala y la abrió, se asomó para ver si por el corredor había alguien, pero al parecer no por la manera tan tranquila de cerrar la puerta...

- Oye ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -dijo con las manos en su cintura y con cara de hartada-

En eso Sasuke ya la tenía abrazada por la cintura y teniéndola muy pegada a si mismo...

- Sas-... -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, además de que estaba sonrojada-

- Vinimos a hacer esto... -dijo tomando posesión de sus labios-

- ¡Mmm! -gimió con gusto al sentir la boca del Uchiha con la suya-

Karin no pudo resistirse a dar un pequeño salto y enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke, a lo que él entendió así que rápidamente la llevo a uno de los sillones de ahí, (nota autora: prácticamente al más grande ;D si soy convenenciera y pervis) la recostó lentamente en el sillón, casi con delicadeza...

Era cierto que si quería acostarse con ella, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo con delicadeza, lo cual es raro ya que él no es así cuando se revolcaba con mujeres... Solo las buscaba, les pagaba, se las llevaba a un hotel y las tomaba como si fuese un animal... Pero por alguna extraña razón con Karin no se sentía así, es cierto si quería degustarla, pero no como a todas las prostitutas con las que se había acostado... Con ella quería que fuese apasionado y excitante el momento, pero que al mismo tiempo fuese delicado y único... Pero ahora la razón no importaba ahora estaba con ella y la disfrutaría...

Sasuke poco a poco, dejaba la boca de Karin para ir a besar su cuello y dejarle una que otra marca roja...

- Aaahh, Sasuke... -gimió al sentir los besos del Uchiha en su cuello-

Las manos del joven dejaron la cintura de Karin y empezó a recorre su cuerpo hasta sus piernas las cuales acarició sin importarle las medias que ella llevaba. De hecho se sentía más excitado al imaginarse haciéndole el amor a ella, aún con sus medias puestas...

Sasuke llevo sus manos hacía la falda negra con holanes de Karin y la bajo lentamente... Karin al sentir esto se sonrojo, pero no lo detuvo y él siguió hasta que la falda cayó al suelo... Luego puso sus manos en la blusa roja de Karin, el escote solo le llegaba por 2 centímetros arriba de sus senos, y poco a poco se la empezó a subir...

Ella se dio cuenta de ello y para facilitarle mejor las cosas al Uchiha se sentó y subió los brazos para que Sasuke la despoje de la prenda y así fue... Ante Sasuke quedó el cuerpo semidesnudo de Karin, lo único que la cubría eran sus prendas intimas y sus medias negras...

Un brasier y un panty rojo, la prenda de abajo era de encaje... La verdad con esto se estaba excitando más.

Poco a poco Karin se fue recostando nuevamente en el sillón, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados; Sasuke acerco lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de ella y le quito esos lentes marrones, ahora si era una tentación viviente...

Sasuke se quito su camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo, con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bien tonificado... Volvió a ponerse sobre Karin para besarla y acariciarla...

Ella le respondía de igual manera, aunque un poco torpe ya que ella no sabía de esto...

El joven nuevamente volvió a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, y la mordía levemente, a lo que ella le acariciaba su cabello rebelde... Sasuke ya no aguantaba más, así que dejó de acariciar las piernas de Karin y fue al broche del brasier de ella... Pero no lo desabrocho por atrás, ya que desde que le quito la blusa a Karin se dio cuenta de que el broche estaba en la parte de adelante.

Se inclinó un poco hacía arriba para quitarle el brasier, lo hizo lentamente desabrochando los ganchos de adelante. Una vez que lo hizo abrió el sostén lentamente y vio que los senos de Karin eran bellos, blancos, redondos y algo grandes... Eran un poco más grandes que sus manos... Jamás se había dado cuenta debido a aquel horrible uniforme que usaba, pero ahora podía admirarlos en todo su esplendor...

Karin estaba sonrojada, su mirada entrecerrada estaba en Sasuke que no dejaba de ver con deseo sus senos... Estaba muy apenada así que con sus brazos se tapo sus senos, pero rápidamente Sasuke la tomó por las muñecas y las pasó encima de la cabeza de Karin... Ella abrío sus ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión, a lo que Sasuke solo acerco sus rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella...

- No me había dado cuenta de que... Eres muy bella... No te cubras, déjame disfrutarte y ser yo el primero que te toque... -dijo con voz seductora y suave, y mecía sus caderas con las de Karin como si fuese una embestida-

- Aahh... -gimió al sentir la virilidad de Sasuke aún detrás de sus pantalones, chocar con su entrepierna-

Sasuke besó Karin, sin soltar sus manos. Su lengua se introdujo en la húmeda cavidad de la pelirroja degustándola a lo cual fue correspondido... Fue bajando lentamente por la clavícula de Karin pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su meta... Sus senos...

Aquellos senos eran cálidos y muy suaves, la aureola era rosada... No un rosa pastel, sino un rosa durazno muy tentador, pasó su lengua por aquellos senos marcándolos como suyos.

- Aaahh... S-Sasuke, Mmm... -gimió al sentir la cálida lengua del Uchiha en sus pechos-

Una vez que probó uno de ellos fue hacía el otro con el mismo propósito, pero esta vez soltó una de las manos de Karin, pero volvía a tomarla con su otra mano, mientras que la mano libre presionaba y masajeaba seno libre...

La piel de Karin tenía un sabor delicioso, indescriptible... Estaba muy ocupado degustando su piel y masajeando su seno que Sasuke, no se dio cuenta de que fue aflojando el agarre de las muñecas de Karin, y la fue soltando lentamente...

Ella al sentirse liberada rápidamente fue a acariciar la cabellera del Uchiha que aún estaba ocupado en su seno, con aquellas caricias le estaba pidiendo que no parara y que quería más...

El Uchiha fue liberando el seno y fue bajando lentamente por el vientre de la pelirroja, pero esta vez la estaba sosteniendo de las caderas aún haciendo ese movimiento en sus entrepiernas de embestida...

Siguió bajando besando y lamiendo cada tramo de piel, hasta que se topó con los pantis rojos de Karin, se levanto un poco, puso sus dedos en los pantis y los fue bajando lentamente...

- Aaahh... -gimió la joven al estar siendo despojada de su última prenda-

Cuando al fin le quito esa prenda y cayó al suelo, Sasuke abrió lentamente las piernas de Karin, pero ella empezó a temblar... Miedo es lo que vio...

- Aaahh... -jadeo por verse desnuda, y por miedo al saber lo que vendría-

- Ssshh... Descuida, no haré nada que tú no quieras... Estas conmigo no con él... -diciendo esto último la besa tiernamente en los labios, y Karin con la misma ternura lo besa-

Fue bajando hasta su intimidad, y empezó a lamerla y a degustarla...

- ¡Aaaahh! -se arqueó de placer y gimió al sentirlo en su parte más sensible- S-Sa-suke...

Karin con algo de dificultad, de apoyo en sus antebrazos y vio como Sasuke la degustaba y la besaba en su intimidad... Una de sus manos se fue hacía el cabello de Sasuke, acariciandolo y jalandolo suavmente... El Uchiha lamía con lujuria, con pasión y... ¿Por qué no? Con Amor... Aún y cuando no sintiera eso, sus impulsos le decían que lo hiciera así...

Karin tenía un sabor exotico y muy irresistible, metía y sacaba su lengua de la intimidad de la peliroja dandole corrientes de placer a la joven...

- Aa-Aaaahhh... -gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke dentro de si y tirando de sus cabellos negros un poco más fuerte-

- Si, demuestra que te gusta... -exclamo excitado y abandonando un rato la intimidad de Karin-

- Sa-Sasuke, Mmmm...

- Pideme lo que quieras... -menciona lamiendo lentamente la intimidad de ella-

- Qui-Quiero, que... Aaahh... Me ha-hagas tuya... -dice entrecortadamente y jadeando, por el placer que le daba Sasuke-

En el rostro del Uchiha se formo, una sonrisa perversa al ver que estaba logrando lo que quería... Tener a Karin implorando... Después comenzo a introducir dos dedos dentro para prepararla cuando él estuviese dentro de ella... Estaba tan apretada, tan húmeda, tan caliente; movía sus dedos lentamente y de vez en cuando los movía con algo de agresividad...

- ¡Aaahh! -grito al sentirse invadida por los dedos de Sasuke

Siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de la peliroja, hasta que ella se corrió... Llegó al orgasmo...

- ¡Aaahhh! -se arqueo, al sentir su primer orgasmo-

Sasuke le agarro las caderas con firmeza al ver que se retorcia de placer... Al ver que se calmaba y trataba de calmar su respiración, volvió a su rostro para besarla dulcemente, claro que entrecortadamente debía esperar a que tomara aire suficiente...

Una vez que termino de besarla, se alejo de ella... Esto a la pelirroja le extraño...

- ¿Sasuke, qué? -dijo apoyandose en sus codos al ver que el Uchiha se levantaba-

Sasuke no dijo, ella vio que empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón... Karin sabía lo que seguía y sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo color que su cabello, pero no aparto la vista de Sasuke...

Sasuke terminó por desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarselo hasta las rodillas... Ya después se lo quitaría completamente...

Lo único que cubría la virilidad de Sasuke eran sus boxers negros, Karin podía ver un bulto que quería salir... Sasuke estaba excitado a más no poder...

Lentamente se fue bajando su ropa interior, hasta que salió el miembro de Sasuke... Aunque Karin es virgen pudo darse cuenta de que ''aquello'' era grande, esto a Sasuke se le hizo algo gracioso ya que podía intimidarla, pero eso sería después...

Al igual que sus pantalones los bajo hasta sus rodillas, volvió a ponerse sobre Karin, obligando a la pelirroja a descender nuevamente flexionó y abrió sus tersas piernas y se acomodo entre ellas... Esto hizo que Karin se estremeciera y sintiera un poco más de miedo... Sasuke sintió aquello...

- Esto te va a gustar... -dijo suavemente, lamiendo los labios de Karin-

- Pero... -dice con voz temblorosa y abrazando la espalda de Sasuke-

- No voy a lastimarte... Seré lento... Y suave... -dice moviendo su entrepierna contra la de Karin, como la vez pasada-

- Aaahh... -jadea suavemente con sus ojos entrecerrados-

Sasuke pasa una de sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Karin, y más por sus senos... Haciendo que ella gimiera más...

Karin estaba nublada por el placer que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke movió su mano hacía su miembro... Hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en su intimidad... Sasuke la había penetrado...

- ¡Aaahh! -grito por el dolor al sentirse invadida por el Uchiha... Y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- Aaa-Aaaahh...

- Aaaggghhh... -gimió Sasuke al estara dentro de ella-

Era tal y como la imaginaba... Cálida, Húmeda y Estrecha... Esto último lo excitaba más... Al ver que de los ojos de Karin, salían lágrimas las quitó con su lengua, para después esparcir besos por todo el fino rostro de ella... Se quedo por unos cuantos instantes asi para que Karin se acostumbrara a su intromisión, y luego hablarle...

- Tranquila... Esto va a dolerte un poco, pero descuida... Después pédiras por más... -dice con una sonrisa de prepotencia y de lujuria-

Al oír eso Karin acaricia la espalda de Sasuke, para luego acariciarle el rostro y besarlo profundamente... Sasuke aprovecho esto para moverse y empezar a embestirla...

- ¡Mmmmm! -gimió de dolor al sentir al Uchiha moverse-

Primero comenzó a moverse lento, pero con profundidad ya que sabía que debía ser delicado y lento... En verdad que le era muy dificil controlarse y no poder hacerle el amor como quería... Pero sabía que después de esto sentiría una gran satisfacción... Lo que ambos sentían era indescriptible...

Sasuke jamás sintió esto con ninguna de las mujeres con las que se ha acostado, era especial, cálido y misterioso... La verdad cuando se acostaba con mujeres nunca busco algo de eso, solo satisfacción y engrandar más su orgullo por poder tener a la mujer que quiera...

- ¡Aaaaahhh! -gimió al sentir la fuerte embestida del Uchiha-

- Aaaggghh... -Sasuke gemía sin poder evitarlo-

Las embestidas eran lentas y suaves, aunque en algunas a Sasuke se le pasaba la mano y la embestía fuertemente, pero se controlaba y seguía con su ritmo lento...

Karin se sentía feliz... Feliz de que Sasuke la viera como mujer, además de que le estaba dando su inocencia y no sentía miedo como cuando aquel tipo, quiso abusar de ella... Ya pasado un tiempo en el que sintió que la pelirroja se acostumbro a su intromisión, empezó a dar embestidas más fuertes y rápidas haciendo que Karin gritara más fuerte...

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Sa-Sasuke! -gemía sin control, además de que le arañaba la espalda al Uchiha-

- Ahh... K-Karin... -trataba de reprimir sus gemidos aunque algunos no los podía aguantar-

Las embestidas seguían igual de fuertes, ambos sentían que ya todo iba a acabar y asi fue... Karin sintío a Sasuke derramarse dentro de ella, muestra de que habia llegado al orgasmo al igual que ella...

-¡Sas-...! -pero fue callado por un beso de Sasuke-

Se besaron profundamente sintiéndose mutuamente... Estaban cansados y ya había anochecido... Sasuke no salió de su interior solamente se volteo en el sillón dejando a Karin sobre él, y dandose un último beso el Uchiha se quedo dormido, mientras que Karin tomo una tela roja que había ahí y la tomo para cubrir a ambos...

Para ella fue lo más placentero y bello que ha sentido en su vida... Ahora ella es de Sasuke, y ahora tenía más esperanzas en que él se llegara a enamorar de ella, aunque sabe que eso tomara tiempo...

Pero para Sasuke a pesar de que sintió cosas totalmente nuevas y distintas con ella... Para el solamente fue...

Un desquite para demostrar que nadie es mejor que él... Y sobre todo una gran satosfacción al darse cuenta de que casi ninguna mujer se le resiste...

CONTINUARÁ...

ya se sorry que me tarde pero es que anadaba en el trabajo y ademas andaba medio depre sorry, pero no dejare este fic y por fis dejen sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado mi lemmon ;D


End file.
